The New Girl
by swimfan
Summary: Nobody has heard from Voldemort. Hermione’s NOT mudblood cousin from the US comes to Hogwarts. She and Draco push aside their fellings and hate eachother but then something happens...HarryGinny & RonHermione PG13 for V,L
1. a new student

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP, JK Rowling does

** A/N: **_So this is my first story, I hope everyone likes it! But yea the first 2 paragraphs are about like how she came to come to be at Hogwarts, it's mostly about her with some Draco in the end. It's a necessary background thing about her. The rest of the chapters pretty much all take place at Hogwarts.  
_

* * *

**The New Girl  
**  
**Chapter 1  
**  
It was pouring rain. Maggie leaned back in her seat and sighed. She'd only been in England for one day and she knew she wasn't going to like it. It had been raining since she'd gotten to London last night. 

Maggie had in the United States. She was medium height with light brown straight hair that fell down to her shoulders. She had a nice healthy slim figure. Her tank top showed her stomach that was pierced, and she wore short shorts. On her ears were big hoop earrings, and headphones that were blaring.

The year before she had gone to an American Wizarding School, Glenbard. She'd been really bad there. First she'd just gotten bad grades, then she started skipping classes all the time and one thing led to another and in May she had been expelled. Her parents, one of which was also on the school board, had been so embarrassed that they decided to ship her off to attend a boarding school with her cousin.

She had only met Hermione Granger once, two years ago. They hadn't really gotten to know each other that well though, because Hermione had spent the whole time reading.

The car stopped, they were at Kingscross Station. Maggie got out of the taxi. The driver gave her a strange look as he handed her cage with her owl, Grace, and her two big trunks. She rolled her eyes and put all her things on a cart and found platform 9. Hermione and her parents were there waiting.

Mrs. Granger ran over and gave Maggie and big hug, "Oh honey, I've missed your mother so much. How is she?" Maggie shrugged and pulled away. Hermione came over looking shy. Mrs. Granger smiled at Maggie and Hermione. "Girls, you remember each other from the family reunion two years ago?" she said grinning.

"Yes, Mum." Hermione said looking at Maggie curiously.

Mrs. Granger looked at her watch, "Oh, look at the time! You girls had better hurry; you'll miss the train. Hermione, take good care of Maggie. Bye girls. I'll miss you!" She pulled them both into a big hug and then started crying. Mr. Granger waved to the girls, and led his wife back to the car.

Hermione sighed, "To get through the platform you need to walk through that barrier. You go first, I'm right behind you." She said. Maggie looked at the barrier skeptically, and then walked through. Suddenly she was in a different station. A large sign said, Hogwarts Express. Hermione came in behind her and said, "Come on, we have to hurry, it's leaving soon." They walked onto the train and put away their baggage. Then Hermione, with Maggie following her, walked around the train looking in rooms.

They walked into a big room, in which 3 boys sat. Two fat, stupid looking boys, sat stuffing their faces with candy. The third wasn't fat, he had a nice body, pale skin, and very light blond hair. Hermione rolled her eyes when she saw the occupants of the room, "Wrong room." She muttered and turned around and stalked out. Maggie followed her, but stopped for a second to look at the blond boy. Wow, he was cute!

As Maggie and Hermione continued searching for Hermione's friends, Maggie asked, "Who was that blond guy?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Said Hermione with hate in her voice.

"He's cute." Said Maggie smiling.

Hermione shook her head and frowned, "He's and ass, trust me! And, stay away from him."

They were at the last room in the hall. Hermione went in and Maggie followed. "Maggie, these are my two best friends," said Hermione pointing to the two boys sitting in the room, "Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Harry and Ron, meet my cousin, Maggie Miller."

"Nice to meet you" said Ron and Harry, shaking her hand.

The two girls sat down next to the boys, Hermione next to Ron, and Maggie next to Harry. Hermione, Harry, and Ron started talking about Hogwarts. Maggie just sat looking at the boys. They weren't as cute as Draco Malfoy, but they were ok.

Ron had very red hair and freckles everywhere on his face. She could tell from the way that he looked at her cousin that he liked Hermione. Harry looked different in person than he did in the pictures of the famous Harry Potter. He had crazy brown hair and no freckles. The scar on his forehead looked just like a lightning bolt. Harry could have been cute if it weren't for those big round glasses. But, both guys seemed like nice and loyal friends.

After listening to the three of them talk about Hogwarts for what seemed forever, she was really bored so she excused herself to the bathroom. When she got there somebody was already in it, and she had to wait. And who happened to come but the blond guy.

"Hey babe." He said grinning, eyeing her up.

Maggie frowned, "Don't call me that."

The boy grinned, "Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that I don't know your name."

"I'm Margaret Miller, but call me Maggie. I'm new at Hogwarts."

"Alright, Maggie." He said, "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." When she didn't answer he smiled evilly and said, "So, how do you know Granger?"

"_Hermione_ is my cousin." Maggie replied.

"Oh.." sneered Draco, "So you're a Mudblood."

Maggie frowned, "I don't use that word, and no I'm not. My mom was Muggle born, but my dad comes from an old American Wizarding family."

Malfoy laughed, "Then why do you hang around with that filthy Mudblood?"

Maggie glared at him, "Hermione warned me to stay away from you and now I can see why!" She turned around and stomped away.

Malfoy laughed, "Later Babe!"

She stopped and turned around and said, "And don't call me that!" With that she went back into the room that Hermione was in and slammed the door behind her.

The three people in the room jumped at the noise. "What's wrong?" Hermione said.

"Nothing" said Maggie. She sat down, put on her headphones and turned the volume up all the way. It was so loud everyone in the room could hear it. Ron looked at Hermione and raised his eyebrows, she shrugged.

Ron laughed, "Does she know that those don't work at Hogwarts?" Hermione laughed and shrugged. Barely a minute later the door opened, and Draco Malfoy stepped in, followed by the two fat boys.

Harry and Ron stood up their eyes filled with hate. Maggie pulled off her headphones and frowned at Malfoy. "What do you want Malfoy!" Ron demanded.

"Oh, nothing really Weasley." Sneered Malfoy, "I just wanted to see how crappy your robes look this year." Ron's face turned red with anger and embarrassment, his robes were old and faded with some stains on it.

Malfoy turned to Maggie and smiled. "How rude of me, I haven't introduced you to my friends. This is Crabbe and Goyle." Maggie nodded. Malfoy looked at Hermione and laughed. "Maggies a hottie, Granger. Are you sure you two are related? How is that possible?" Hermione glared at Malfoy.

Maggie pulled out her wand, "Leave her alone!"

Malfoy smiled and winked, "Anything for you."

Maggie blushed, and for a second almost forgot why she was mad, but then she remembered and tried to look mad, "Apologize now!"

Malfoy laughed, "As fun as that sounds, I think I'll pass. I gotta go change into my new and clean robes." He smirked at Ron and turned to Maggie, "I look forward to seeing you again," He winked and left.

After he left Ron screamed, "I hate him! I hate him! What's his problem!" Harry sighed, "It's ok Ron,"

They all had on their Hogwarts robes, except for Maggie. She got them out of her trunk and slipped them on over her clothes. Just in time too, because just then the train stopped and they all took their trunks and got off the train. As she got out she wondered what Draco Malfoy had against her cousin and friends. Maybe she could fix it.

* * *

**A/N:** _this is my first story. Please review and tell me what u think. I'm going update it soon 2, I'm still typing the 2nd chapter._


	2. friends and enemies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP, JK Rowling does  
  
**A/N:** _If you were wondering, I think they are in their 5th year. I haven't decided yet but I think so. And Maggie is the same year as the trio. Please review, even if u don't like it let me know. Thanks._

**Chapter 2  
**  
Maggie followed Hermione into the Great Hall. As they walked by the Slytherin table Malfoy winked at her. She sat down next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Hermione shook her head and told her she had to go stand with the first years and get sorted into a house since she was new.  
  
After all the first years had been sorted in to their houses, she still hadn't been sorted. Dumbledore stood up and said, "Everyone, We have a new fifth year student, Margaret Miller. I hope you will all make her feel welcome." Maggie forced a small scared smile. "Now put on the hat and it will sort you into your house." Said Dumbledore. Maggie nodded and sat down on the stool, putting on the hat.

After a second the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!!!" All the Gryffindors clapped politely, and Maggie got up quickly and sat down between Harry and Hermione.  
  
Later that night, Hermione showed Maggie the fifth year girl's dormitory. After Hermione left to go to the Common Room, two giggling girls came in. They came over to her bead, where she sat, and introduced themselves as Parvati Patel and Lavender Brown.  
  
They asked her all about America, but they soon tired of America and, finally, came to topic of boys. "Last year I went to Yule Ball with Seamus Finnigan, but we broke up and now I'm with Fred Weasley." Said Lavender proudly.

"Ron Weasley's brother?" said Maggie. Lavender nodded.  
  
"Maggie, can you keep a secret?" asked Parvati, "I like Harry Potter. I really dig the hero thing..so..who do you like Maggie?"

Maggie shrugged, "I really don't know any guys from Hogwarts yet."

Parvati shook her head, "But you've got to at least think one of them is hot. Who's the hottest guy you've met here?"

Maggie blushed, "Draco Malfoy." Parvati and Lavender started giggling.

Maggie glared at them, "It's not funny! He is hot. But I didn't say I like him, I don't. He was an ass to Hermione. But he's still hot!"

Lavender stopped laughing. "Yea. He is hot..but he's too evil.  
  
After that Hermione came up. Then everyone went to bed. Maggie fell asleep quickly.  
  
In the morning she woke up early, at 6:00. It was a habit from home. She got up early every day to go jogging. She put on some sports shorts and a T- shirt, and then put her hair in a ponytail. She walked out side to the Quidditch field. There she sat down in the middle and started stretching.  
  
She looked up and saw a person coming. As they came closer she saw that it was Draco Malfoy. He was wearing running clothes; green shorts and a black sleeveless T-shirt. "Wow, he really is hot." She thought. But she didn't want to talk to him because of how mean he'd been to Hermione.  
  
She got up, cutting her stretching short, and started jogging laps around the field. Malfoy walked into the middle of the field, sat down, and started stretching his legs. When he was done he stood up and watched Maggie jogging around the Quidditch Field, towards him. As she passed by him he started jogging and fell in pace along side her.  
  
"I didn't know you jogged?" he said.

"Leave me alone please" said Maggie, she started sprinting so she could pass him. He ran faster and caught up with her, running alongside her again. "I said leave me alone." She said, annoyed.

"I didn't do anything" he said, "You just hate me because they hate me, you don't even know me!" Her expression changed to something he couldn't read but she didn't say anything.  
  
Malfoy stopped and turned to walk back to the castle. Maggie stopped and watched him go. "That guy is gonna drive me crazy." She thought and sighed. She continued running for ten minutes and then walked back to the castle and took a cold shower. She magically dried her hair and did her makeup and went down to breakfast with Hermione.  
  
As they walked into the Great Hall they walked by the Slytherin table. Maggie saw Malfoy sitting there, turned around in his seat pointing at her and whispering to his friends and staring at her with an evil smile. She turned away from him.  
  
When she walked by him she didn't see his foot in front of her until she tripped over it. All the Slytherins started laughing at her, except for Malfoy. He was no longer grinning; he was now glaring at her with hate in his eyes.  
  
"Ignore them Maggie" said Hermione, helping her up. Maggie stood up, and stood glaring back at Malfoy. They probably wouldn't have stopped, but Hermione grabbed Maggie's hand and pulled her to the Gryffindor table. During all of breakfast she sat staring, glaring, at the back of Malfoy's head while Harry and Ron were telling Hermione about Quidditch. Every few minutes Malfoy would turn around and glare at her.

* * *

From that day on, Maggie and Draco Malfoy were enemies. Every time Maggie walked by the Slytherin table, Crabbe and Goyle, following orders from Malfoy, would throw food at her or spit on her. After a week of this Maggie had had it.  
  
When Goyle dumped a big bowl of pudding down her shirt she got so mad she started punching Malfoy as hard as she could. He just let her punch his face, and she didn't stop until Proffesor McGonagall pulled her off him and there was blood dripping off his face and out of his nose and mouth. McGonagall gave her a detention and took 25 points from Gryffindor. She also had to go to the hospital wing and apologize to Malfoy.  
  
Maggie walked into the hospital room and Proffesor McGonagall and Madame Pomeffrey left them alone. Maggie walked over to his bed and sighed, "I'm 'sposed to tell you I'm sorry."

Malfoy kept his eyes closed and muttered "Good for you." There was an awkward silence.  
  
Maggie had been wondering why he'd let her beat him up like that, so she asked him, "So why didn't you fight back?", she let out a shaky laugh, ".scared you would lose to a girl?"

Malfoy opened his eyes and glared at her. "I could have killed you, but I don't hit girls...even if they deserve it" he said coldly.  
  
Her mouth formed and o. He watched her as she thought about what he'd said. He wished he didn't have to hate her. It was really hard

* * *

**A/N:** _Please review, this is my first story and I would really appreciate it very much. Also about Lavender and Fred, I don't know why I had her say they were going out but don't worry, its not important. And about Parvati's crush on Harry its just a temporary thing_


	3. argument and a crush

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP, JK Rowling does. Lucky JKR !  
  
**A/N:** _Thank you soccerstud and jay for reviewing!! I love reviews! Most of this chapter is a flashback. I think the next chapter will be all flashback, continued from this chapter. The flashback isn't that long ago. It's just what happened the week before the date and the Quidditch match so I hope its not confusing. I don't think it is. Please review!! Even if you don't like it tell me what you think and what I should change or stuff like that. Thanks, sorry this a/n is so long, don't forget to review.  
_

_Oh and by the way, the beginning of this continues from the visit to Malfoy. The flashbacks are in **italics**._

**Chapter 3  
**  
Then McGonagall came back in, "Come along now Miller, time for your detention." Maggie nodded at Malfoy and followed McGonagall out to the Trophy Room. Her punishment was to clean all of them without magic. That would take all night!  
  
As she scrubbed she thought about Malfoy, and she realized that she didn't hate him anymore. She'd never really hated him, she'd just been mad at him, very mad. "Oh Malfoy," she thought, "I wish things were different."  
  
She didn't get back to her dorm until 3:30am. She fell into bed exhausted and fell asleep.

* * *

September ended soon enough and Quidditch started. Ron was the new Keeper, and surprisingly good. The first game was Slytherin vs. Huffelpuff. And it was at that game that she found out that Malfoy was the Slytherin Seeker.  
  
She was watching the game with Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Hermione was sitting in Ron's lap, they were going out now, finally, and Harry had his arm around Maggie's shoulder. She and Harry were on a double date with Ron and Hermione, after the game they were going out for dinner at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade.  
  
But Maggie had a feeling that Harry had only asked her out because he wanted to make Ginny Weasley jealous. This made her feel a little guilty because Ginny was her friend.  
  
A week ago, Harry had asked out Ginny, but she had turned him down because she didn't feel comfortable. She was still getting used to the fact that he liked her, strange as that was because she had always liked him, she just wasn't sure if he really truly liked her back. And she didn't want to get hurt so she decided to wait and see if he really liked her.  
  
Harry got really upset and mad when she turned him down. But the next day Filch found Harry and Parvati making out in the Transfiguration classroom during their free time. They both got detention, and when Ginny found out she was hurt and mad about the immature way Harry gotten back at her.  
  
Harry tried to explain to explain to her that he had done that because he was mad at her, but she wouldn't accept his apology. She stomped into the Common Room leaving him outside. He followed her in looking sad and guilty.  
  
_Ginny marched up to Neville, who was sitting by the fire talking to Dean and Seamus, and said sweetly, smiling at him and batting her eyelashes, "Neville, would you like to go to dinner with me this weekend? It's a Hogsmede weekend. We could go to the Quidditch match and go to dinner at The Three Broomsticks after."  
_  
_Neville sat starring at her, his mouth hanging open. Then after a minute, everyone in the Common Room was watching, he realized that he was supposed to say something, "Yes..I'd love to Ginny!" he said happily.  
_  
_Ginny turned around for a second and grinned evilly at Harry who glared back at her. She turned around again and winked at Neville and said, "That's great! Ill see you Saturday!" Then she grabbed Hermione and pulled her up the stairs to the girls dormitories. Hermione stopped and gave Harry a worried glance and continued to follow Ginny up the stairs.  
_  
_Ron sighed, "That really sucks Harry." He said. _

_Harry glared at him, "She's **your** sister!" _

_"So?!?" _

_Harry just glared at him for a minute before he jumped and said "That's it! I'll break up with Parvati!"_  
  
_He walked over to the big couch. Lavender was sitting on top of Fred, and sitting next to them were Maggie and Parvati. When she saw that Harry had joined them Parvati smiled up at him, "Can I talk to you alone for a minute Harry?" Harry nodded and followed her away from the couch.  
_  
_She looked at him sadly, "Harry, you're great, and I really love you...but I don't think we're right for each other." _

_Harry smiled, relieved, "I'm so glad you feel that way. I came over here to break up with you for the same reason." That was partially true, though he didn't **love** her. _

_Parvati gave him a hug and said, "Thanks for understanding Harry. I was thinking...." she looked at him slyly, "Maggie needs a boyfriend....and since you're conveniently single now...maybe you could go out with her. Take her out his weekend at Hogsmede." _

_"Why?" said Harry looking confused, "I don't like her, we're just good friends." _

_Parvati shook her head "Just think about it". Harry shrugged and they walked back to the couch.  
_  
_As the group talked, Parvati kept nodding at Harry, and Harry kept shaking his head. After this had gone on for the last ½ hour Parvati sighed really loud and rolled her eyes. Everyone gave her questioning looks. "Maggie," said Parvati happily, she was enjoying the angry looks Harry was giving her, "Harry wants to know if you want to go out with him this weekend? He would have asked you himself but he's too shy." She winked at Harry who glared at her._  
  
_Maggie looked at Harry confused. He didn't like her, he liked Ginny. "Umm.." She thought for a second. She didn't like Harry, not like that, just as a friend. But she wanted to get back at Malfoy so..., "Yes. I'd love to Harry" she said smiling, "I'll see you at the Quidditch game on Saturday?" _

_Harry forced a nervous grin, "Me and Ron will meet you and Hermione in the stands." _

_Maggie smiled at him, "We'll be there. I'm going to bed now, goodnight everyone." They all said goodnight and she got up and went up to her dormitory.  
_  
_Ginny sat in a chair knitting a scarf. Hermione smiled at Maggie when she came in. Ginny dropped her knitting and ran over to Maggie. "What happened? Is Harry mad? What did he say? What happened??" She looked really nervous. _

_"Wow, calm down girl." Maggie said amused, "Harry broke up with Parvati ("Yes!")__ But, then Parvati convinced Harry to ----- No, you'll hate me. I can't tell you."_  
  
_Ginny put on her puppy face, she was the baby in her family and it always got whatever she wanted. "No, I won't, really. Please tell me." _

_Maggie sighed, "Fine. Harry asked me to go on a double date with him and Ron and Hermione. I said yes. I don't like him in that way..but yea.don't worry. I wont do anything with him."  
_  
_Ginny laughed, "Don't worry, I trust you with Harry. Besides.." she said slyly, "The whole school knows you've got it bad for some other guy. We don't know who he is, only that he's not in Gryffindor."_  
  
_Maggie sighed. Malfoy, she thought and said, "So your not mad at me? I was worried." _

_Ginny shook her head, "Nope. I trust you...but I really want to know who you like ?!!?!" _

_Maggie shook her head, "Sorry. Nobody knows, and nobody is going to."  
_  
_Ginny sighed, "Fine. I'm tired. I'll see you two in the morning." She left. _

_"Can you tell me?" Hermione asked her. Maggie shook her head. _

_"Ok," said Hermione nodding, "Can I come running with you in the morning?" _

_"Sure" said Maggie. Shit! she thought, we can't run into Malfoy tomorrow morning. And out loud to Hermione, she said, "That will be fun."

* * *

_  
**A/N:** Ok. First I want 2 say that I'm going to continue this story. I know some people stopped their stories after OotP came out but mine it could take place any time really, 5th or 6th year. Yea. The 4th chapter will be up when I type it. I already have it all planned out I'm just lazy.


	4. running

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns Harry Potter not me  
  
**A/N:** thanx **Lain-Xauber** and **soccerstud** for reviewing. This chapter is kind of short but the next one will be longer. And by the way this is still the same flashback that the last chapter ended with.  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
_The next morning Maggie's alarm clock rang at 5:30. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the clock. "Are you crazy?!" she said sleepily, "Breakfast isn't for 3 hours. Why are we getting up so early?" _

_Maggie had to think for a second "Because my hair and makeup take so long!" _

_Hermione eyed her suspiciously, "No they don't. You always do it with magic. You're a witch. Duh!" _

_"Well then you can run alone later all by your self. I'm going NOW!" _

_Hermione groaned, "Oh my god! Fine. I'm coming, just let me get dressed!"  
  
Hermione could tell that her cousin was up to something. Why was she in such a hurry? She went to her trunk and started digging through her clothes, "Oh my God! Where are they? I know I brought them!" Maggie groaned impatiently.  
  
Hermione turned around and smiled at her. "Would you like to tell me why you are in such a big hurry?" _

_Maggie put an annoyed look on her face. "I'm not! I just get so tired standing around waiting for people, it's exhausting." Hermione rolled her eyes and kept on looking through her trunk.  
  
After watching Hermione search for 5 minutes Maggie couldn't take it any more. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Hermione's trunk and said, "ACCIO!" The clothes flew out of the trunk. Maggie caught them and threw them to Hermione. Looking very disappointed, Hermione slipped into her running clothes.  
  
Maggie looked at her watch, 5:45, "Come on, Let's go already!" _

_Hermione looked at her innocently, "I'm really sorry, but, can I go to the bathroom really quick? I'll hurry?" _

_Maggie rolled her eyes. "Fine! Hurry!" Hermione smiled and walked very slowly into the bathroom.  
  
She was still in there at 6. "Hurry!!" Maggie screamed. _

_"I am" Hermione called back. At 6:15 Maggie couldn't wait any more. She pulled out her wand, _

_"ALOHOMORA!"  
_  
_The door flew open. Hermione sat on the bathroom couch reading a book. "Hermione! What the fuck are you doing?" _

_Hermione smiled innocently, "Reading? Oh my God, I'm so sorry that I lied. It's just that I was reading this last night and I fell asleep in the middle of this part and I wanted to know what happens."  
  
Maggie just stood there glaring at her and finally said, "Well, I'll leave you to your reading. I'm going running now. Bye." She turned around and walked out of the bathroom, into the common room and out the portrait hole. She heard footsteps behind her and groaned.  
  
She stopped and let Hermione catch up. They walked in silence to the Quidditch field. It was 6:30 when they got there and started doing warm ups.  
  
They both saw somebody coming from the castle. Maggie sighed and glared at Hermione who didn't see her. "I wonder who that could be?" Hermione said curiously. Sure enough, as he got closer, she saw that it was Draco Malfoy.  
_  
_He stopped in front of them and stood glaring at them, hate in his eyes. "Granger, since when do you run? Are you getting too fat for Weasley?" he sneered and laughed. _

_Hermione glared at him and turned to Maggie. "Now I understand why you were in such a hurry this morning, it was to avoid him. Who would want to run with him!" She turned to look back at Malfoy with a satisfied look that disappeared when she saw his face. He was laughing. When he finally stopped he put on an evil grin and said, _

_"That's strange. Me and Maggie run together every morning. We're great friends."  
  
Maggie glared at him and then looked helplessly at Hermione, "That's only partially true," she said, "Malfoy and I run at the same time but defiantly NOT together. And we are not friends. Never. We HATE each other." She gave Malfoy one last hateful glare and turned around and stalked back to the castle.  
  
"Mudblood wanna-be!!" he shouted after her _

_What's that got to do with being Muggle born? thought Hermione. She rolled her eyes and said to Malfoy, "You are such an ass!" _

_Malfoy smirked at he,. "Yes," he sneered, "and you...are such a Mudblood!" _

_Hermione shook her head, "Haha nice comeback. It's getting kind of old though." She turned and followed Maggie.

* * *

_  
**A/N:** I know this chapter was short but the next one will be longer, really! Also it was kinda random but its kind of foundation for something that will happen in the future. Yea. Thnx 4 readin and reviewin!


	5. date and halloween morning

**Dislaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter...JK Rowling does  
  
**A/N :** _Thanx **Thats-So-Rachel** and **dbzkitten** for reviewing. I know I said that this chapter would be longer than the last one but it's actually a lot shorter. Don't be mad. I thought this was going to be the long chapter but actually the next one is....you'll understand when you finish reading this chapter. The next chapter should be up in 1-3 days._

_And just to clear things up the flashback is over. It is back to present time now. So that means it is back to the Quidditch game (Huffelpuff vs. Slytherin) date.  
_  
**Chap 5**  
  
Maggie sighed as she leaned against Harry watching the Quidditch game, or actually Malfoy. Harry, she knew, was starring at Ginny, who sat 5 rows in front of them. Ginny and Neville were not paying attention to the game. They were too busy making out.  
  
After the game they went to the Three Broomsticks. Harry and Ron went to the bar and got 4 glasses of butterbeer and a large pizza. They all began to eat hungrily, except for Harry who sat there chugging his butterbeer and glaring at Ginny and Neville.  
  
When Malfoy walked in with Crabbe and Goyle, 15 minutes later, Harry was on his 12th butterbeer. Malfoy stopped at their table and laughed at Harry and said to Maggie, "You must be a really bad date if Potters got to get himself drunk to have a good time."

The four of them glared at him and Hermione said "Fuck off Malfoy!" Malfoy laughed and walked away.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Maggie, just ignore him. I don't know why he hates you so much." She frowned, "I never thought he could hate anybody more than he hates the three of us...But then you came along." She sighed.

Maggie masked her face and shrugged. "Whatever, he doesn't bother me."

* * *

Later that night Maggie sat in her room painting her nails. Hermione came in smiling. "Ron says Harry feels bad that he ignored you all day."

Maggie laughed, "It's fine, I know he likes Ginny. I just said yes because---" She stopped and covered her mouth.

Hermione smiled suspiciously, "Go on." Maggie clamped her mouth shut and shook her head.

Hermione sighed, "Yea, well....so your not mad at Harry? Are you sure?"

Maggie nodded. "Defiantly, we're just friends. Besides, I'm not his type and he's not my type. He's a great friend, and I love him, but nothing more than that."  
  
Hermione yawned. "I believe you." She smiled, "Are you going running tomorrow?"

Maggie masked her face, "Yes, why wouldn't I?"

Hermione smiled teasingly, "Malfoy will be there."

Maggie glared at her. "Ever heard of something called ignoring?!"

Hermione laughed, "I'm just teasing, I know you hate him. Everyone does."

Maggie nodded and yawned, "I'm tired, I'm going to bed." I don't hate him! she thought. He just really pisses me off when he acts like an ass."

* * *

October was almost over. It was Halloween Day. Maggie got up at 6, as usual, to go running. After warm-ups she started running. Malfoy didn't come. Ten minutes later he still wasn't there.  
  
Even though he was really annoying, and she was always pissed off at him, she was worried.  
  
She heard some muffled noises, what could that be? Then she heard a far away voice yell

"CRUCIO!"

It came from the Forbidden Forest. She pulled out her wand and ran to the forest, following the screaming noises.  
  
As she got further into the forest the sounds got louder, she was getting closer. She suddenly stopped and almost dropped her wand. There was a pale wizard with long silvery blond hair putting the Cruciatus curse on ........

* * *

**A/N :** _Nice place 2 stop huh_


	6. into the forest

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter JK Rowling does. Lucky lady!  
  
**A/N:** _Thanx **black acid tear** for reviewing. I love reviews!! This chapter is longer than the last one, hope u like it.  
_  
**Chapter 6**  
  
There was a pale wizard with long silvery blond hair putting the Cruciatus curse on...... Malfoy  
  
He was also kicking him at the same time. Quickly she pointed her wand at the man and yelled "EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
The man flew back 20 feet, just missing a tree. Malfoy lay on the ground, panting and moaning in pain. She ran over to him, holding her wand and the man's wand, and knelt down next to him. "Oh my God! Malfoy, are you ok?"

A look of horror came over his face and he pushed her away. "What are **you** doing here? Get out of here!" The man was coming back. Malfoy started screaming crazily, "Go! Run! It was my fault! Don't hurt her! Run! Don't tell anyone! Just go!"  
  
The man stopped walking and stood next to Malfoy and silenced him with a threatening look. Then, he suddenly kicked Maggie hard in the stomach. She clutched her stomach and fell to the ground, dropping the two wands. The man quickly picked the wands up and pointed his at her, eying her suspiciously.  
  
"Who are you? How did you know to come here?"

Maggie trembled. "I'm Maggie, I go to school with him" She nodded at Malfoy and continued, "I go running around the Quidditch field every morning, for exercise, and today I heard sounds coming from the Forbidden Forest and came to investigate."  
  
The man nodded and turned to Malfoy, "Is that true Draco?"

Malfoy trembled and nodded. "Yes, she's in my year at Hogwarts."

The man nodded again and looked at her suspiciously. "I'm feeling nice today so I won't do anything to you. You must promise never to speak of what happened this morning, do you understand?" Maggie nodded and he said, "Or there will be trouble." He glared at her and then Malfoy and then disaparated with a loud pop.  
  
Maggie ran over to Malfoy, where he lay on the ground. His face was covered in blood, and the rest of him with big bruises everywhere. She sat down and put her hand on his forehead. "We should get you to Madame Pomffrey. You look horrible and you feel like you have a fever."

Malfoy nodded, "I feel so dizzy."

Maggie sighed, "Here, lean on me." Malfoy got up and let her help him hobble back to the castle. His face was dripping blood on the floor. Not many people were in the halls, but those who were stopped and stared.  
  
When they got to the hospital wing, Madame Pomffrey quickly rushed Malfoy to a bed. "What happened this time Malfoy?" she said tiredly. Malfoy looked at Maggie, his eyes begging her not to tell. Maggie rolled her eyes and nodded thinking, fine, you owe me.

She smiled at Madame Pomffrey, "I was going out to run this morning, when I saw Malfoy by the Whomping Willow tree. He was stuck in it and the branches were cutting him and hitting him. I helped him get out. I tried lots of different spells but finally one worked." She finished out of breath and smiled sweetly.

Madame Pomffrey eyed Maggie suspiciously, "What spell did you use?"

She had to think quick. "Stupefy?" Madame raised her eyebrows and Maggie explained, "After I had frozen him I just pulled him out by his legs."  
  
As unbelievable as the story sounded, Madame Pomffrey believed her and told her, "I always tell Albus to get rid of that terrible old tree, now that we don't need it anymore, but he insists on keeping it. I'm surprised no student has gotten hurt by it before."  
  
Maggie winked at Malfoy and said, "Yes, but most Students are probably smart enough to stay away from it."

Madame Pomffrey nodded and said, "Well Thank you for saving him Miss Miller but you'd better go now. You don't want to be late for breakfast." Maggie nodded. "Did you thank her for saving you Malfoy?" Madame said glaring at Malfoy.

Malfoy looked at his hands and mumbled, "Thanks."

Maggie smiled, "You're welcome....Draco." Malfoy looked up trying not to smile.  
  
She turned and left. She skipped down to the great hall where breakfast was already served; waffles, eggs and bacon. She quickly found Ron, Hermione and Harry. She decided to scare Harry, even though they were officially going out now. "Hey Harry!" she said, jumping on his lap and smiling at his shocked face. "I missed you so. Did you miss me?" She turned around for a second and winked at Ginny who smiled hesitantly back.

Harry looked very scared and finally muttered, "You know it."  
  
After breakfast she, Hermione, and Ginny went to the bathroom to fix makeup and hair. As soon as they were in, all three of them burst out laughing. "Oh my God!" cried Hermione laughing, her face all red, "You should have seen the look on Harry's face!" Giggling they all did their special Halloween makeup; black lipstick, black eye shadow, very thick black eyeliner and mascara, and long black nails.  
  
When they were done they stood looking in the mirror, admiring their work. Maggie laughed, "Let's go get 'em girls!"

Ginny didn't laugh. "Maggie, are you sure you don't like Harry or are starting to? Because you seem to really enjoy going out with him."

Maggie laughed at the worried look on Ginny's face. "No, of course not. It's just so much fun scaring him, like today at breakfast." Ginny still didn't look too sure. Maggie sighed, "I wasn't going to tell you--- I wanted to surprise you but---- I'm planning on breaking up with him. Tonight." She smiled slyly, "That is, if it's ok with you."  
  
Ginny tried not to show how happy this made her. "Oh, cool. I never doubted you for a second."

Hermione rolled her eyes laughed and said, "Yea you did Gin! Maggie we should go, we don't want to be late for Potions!"

"Yea," said Maggie sarcastically, " 'cause it's just like the funniest class ever!"  
  
The three of them left the bathroom. Maggie and Hermione walked over to where Harry and Ron were waiting, and Ginny went in the other direction to Transfiguration. Ron smiled at Hermione, "Hey, you look great." Harry just nodded at Maggie, and the four of them headed to Potions.  
  
On the way there Ron whispered to Maggie, "Wow, you really scared Harry. That was so funny!" he laughed and so did Hermione and Maggie.

Harry glared at them. "What's so funny?!" he demanded.

"Umm..." Hermione stalled, then she pointed behind Maggie, "Look at Malfoy's face!"  
  
Malfoy was limping towards them down the hallway, heading to Potions. His face wasn't fully healed yet. He had two black eyes, and his nose was red and swollen, as though it had been broken, which it had. He should be in the hospital resting. Why did he leave before she was done healing him? Maggie thought.  
  
**A/N:** _I don't know if I spelled Stupefy right, but you all know the spell I'm talking about. I'll update as soon as I can._


	7. potions and meetings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter..JK Rowling does  
  
**A/N:** _Thank you everyone who reviewed._

_**SK8ER GURL**...about Hermione laughing at Malfoy..well she like used him as an excuse about why she was laughing, like when Harry wanted 2 know what was funny and...I'll say the rest at the end of this chapter. Yea it took long to write...cuz I'm kinda lazy sometimes and also editing it takes long too. I read it like over and over to see if I missed mistakes. About mistakes... **Soccerstu**d- yea now I realize that its Crucio.I'm gonna finish it after I upload this. Yea well enjoy this chapter!  
_  
**Chap 7**  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all laughing at him and Maggie just stared at him, not laughing. As he walked by her he gave her a sad hurt glare. She dropped her eyes and looked guiltily toward the floor. Ron said really loud so Malfoy could hear him, "Wow! I wonder what happened to Malfoy's face?"

"Same thing that happened to your clothes Weasley!" Malfoy yelled back.  
  
For once, what Malfoy said didn't bother Ron. He just kept on laughing. Hermione stopped laughing and shook her head, "Stop laughing, it's something he would do. We're better than that, you're going down to his level." Ron finally stopped  
  
They walked into Potions class just as the bell rang. Professor Snape looked up from his desk and gave Harry his usual hateful loathing look. Then he stood up and looked at Maggie. "Miss Miller, a word in the hall please." Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at her questioningly, she shrugged. Malfoy turned around in his seat and looked at her for a second, his eyes begging her like they had in the hospital. She nodded quickly and looked at Hermione and shrugged. "Quickly!" Snape said. She jumped up and followed him out the door, which he slammed shut behind her.  
  
Snape folded his arms, "Do you know why I wanted to talk to you?" he asked her sternly.

She looked at the ground, "About what happened this morning?"

Snape nodded and then surprisingly almost smiled. "I just wanted to thank you for saving Draco Malfoy this morning. He is one of my best students. He's always getting himself hurt in the strangest ways."

Maggie was surprised, "Oh? This isn't the first time this has happened?"

Snape shook his head. "Almost every week we find him unconscious, and bloodied up bad. And in strange places too; the Forbidden Forest, the Whomping Willow, and in the Lake..."  
  
Maggie was horrified, the man from this morning probably hurt Malfoy all the time. He should be stopped! She opened her mouth to tell Snape the truth, but then remembered Malfoy, and that pitiful look on his face begging her not to say anything. She closed her mouth.

Snape looked at her suspiciously. "Is there something you would like to tell me?" he asked her, slightly frowning.

She looked up guiltily at him and said, "No sir."

"All right" said Snape, "We need to return to class now. And just so you know, as a sign of my thankfulness, I'm giving Gryffindor 25 points. But don't tell anyone!"

She nodded. "Yes Sir. I won't Sir. Thank you Sir."  
  
They walked back into the classroom. Malfoy turned around giving her a questioning look. She looked away from him and got out her Potions notebook and started to take notes on the lecture Snape was giving. After they were done taking notes on the Sleeping Potion, Snape paired everyone up; Harry and Ron, Hermione and Pansy, and Maggie and Malfoy. "Crap." Maggie muttered.

"I know how you feel" said Harry sympathetically. "Good Luck."

She nodded, "Thanks."  
  
She picked up her cauldron, notes, and supplies, and walked over to Malfoy. "We can use my cauldron." She muttered.

"Whatever" Malfoy mumbled, not looking at her. They made their potion, and it turned out just right. After they were done cleaning up Malfoy asked her quietly, "Can I see your notes? I didn't take any." Maggie nodded and handed him her notebook. He looked at it until the bell rang and then threw it on their table, practically at her, and ran out of the room.

"Wierdo" she muttered to herself.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked over to her. "Did you have fun?" Hermione asked.

"If you call _that_ fun." Maggie said.

Hermione laughed, "Pansy wouldn't stop dissing Ron. She is so jealous that I have a boyfriend." She looked up at Ron and smiled at him, and he leaned down and kissed her. Maggie rolled her eyes, and she and Harry went outside.

Hermione ran after them, followed by Ron, and said, "You two, Ron and I will meet you later in the Common Room before dinner. We're going to go---"

"We don't want to know!" said Maggie laughing.

Hermione turned red and cried "No! We're just going to the library!"

"To _study_" Ron said smiling. Harry laughed "Bye" said Ron. He and Hermione left, holding hands and giggling.  
  
Maggie grabbed Harry's hand and they walked outside. "So..." said Maggie, "You and me are going to the Halloween dance tonight, right? Together?"

"Umm...yea." Harry said, "It's dress robes right?" Maggie nodded. They walked around the grounds talking about the dance and what Halloween was like in America.  
  
They didn't get back to the Common Room until ½ an hour before dinner. "Can I see your Potions notes?..I need to copy somebody's cause I didn't take any." Harry asked Maggie.

"Yea, my notebook is in my dormitory. Want me to go get it?"

Harry nodded, "Yea, please."

Maggie smiled and ran up to get it. First she turned to that day's notes, to make sure that Hermione hadn't written her any notes during class. When she found the page, out fell a folded up piece of parchment. Good thing I checked, She thought. She picked up the note and unfolded it. Weird, it wasn't in Hermione's handwriting. She quickly read it:  
  
_****_

_**Maggie-** Please don't be mad. We really need to talk about this morning. _

_Meet me at the other side of the lake at 5:15 **Draco Malfoy**_

_****_

"Shit," muttered Maggie when she finished reading it, "What time is it?" She looked at her watch, 5:30, she needed to hurry. She put the note in her pocket and grabbed the notebook. She ran down the stairs so fast that she tripped and bounced the whole way down.

Harry ran over to her, "Oh my God, are you ok?"

"Fine" Maggie groaned. Her leg hurt really bad. She got up, handed him the notebook, and limped to the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" Harry called after her.

"A walk! See you at dinner!" she called back over her shoulder.  
  
She jumped through the portrait hole. She walked, limping, as quickly as possible to the lake. As she got to the other side she saw Malfoy sitting under a tree reading a book. He looked up, and saw her coming, and put the book down. She limped over and sat down across from him, he sat leaning against a tree.  
  
"So.." said Maggie.

Malfoy said quietly, "I thought you weren't coming"

Maggie shrugged, "I just found the note like five minutes ago."

"Oh" he said quietly.

She sighed and looked at Malfoy sternly. "You said you wanted to talk about this morning, so talk. I lied to many people today, for **you**, but if you don't tell me **everything**, I'll tell everyone the truth.  
  
Malfoy sighed and said quietly, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything" she said  
  
_**A/N:** Yea you'll find out what happened that morning in the next chapter. Back to Hermione laughing....she does hate him, I mean he is an ass to her, but she was the first to stop laughing and told the other 2 to shut up. I'll try to write the new chapter faster this time and make it longer._


	8. the truth and b4 the dance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters (except for Maggie)  
  
**A/N:** _Thank you **SK8ER GURL** for reviewing. Please r/r people. **SK8ER GURL**- yea I know I stopped at that part, I always do that, or usually. I apologize for taking so long to update, 2 ½ weeks. I know I said I'd have it up soon. Well I am very lazy and also sometimes busy. But yea, this is the longest chapter I have written so far. I really hope you like it.  
_  
**Chapter 8**  
  
"You said you wanted to talk about this morning, so talk. I lied to many people today, for **you**, but if you don't tell me **everything**, I'll tell everyone the truth."  
  
Malfoy sighed and said quietly, "What do you want to know?" "Everything," she said.  
  
"I'll answer questions, that's fair," he said grimly.

"OK," she said, "first question: Who was the man that was torturing you this morning?"

Malfoy stared at her for a second and then looked away angrily at the lake, and said hatefully, "That man's name is Lucius Malfoy." He looked back at her who looked at him with surprise and pity. "Yea, he's my father." He glared at her for a second then looked away, and mumbled, "Next question"  
  
She sat there just staring at him for a few seconds and then stuttered, "Wh- Why did he do that to you?"

Malfoy shrugged, "He comes here every week or two to torture me. To keep me inline. He thinks I'm going to turn on him."

She looked horrified, "That's not a reason! That's child abuse!"

He shrugged and let out a cold laugh and said bitterly, "I've gotten used to it."

She shook her head, "It's wrong! Why haven't you told anyone?"  
  
He sighed. "He's always been abusive..but he's never done this before. It started this year. Maybe because this is the year that I become---" He stopped talking.

She looked at him questioningly "Yea?"

"Forget I said that." He said quickly, "Anyways, if I told anyone he'd be ready to kill me. He might even put a strong memory charm on me and send me to St. Mungos."  
  
"Huh? What's that? A school?" Malfoy sighed,

"It's a Wizarding Hospital in London. I'd be stuck in Spell Damage for the rest of my life."

"Oh.." She said. Just then they both heard the bell ringing. "Shit! Dinner!" She jumped up and started slowly running, because of her limp, back to the castle.

"Wait!" called Malfoy, standing up. "What happened to your leg?"

She turned around and said, looking embarrassed, "I fell down the stairs earlier." She laughed nervously.

Malfoy looked really worried for a second, but then hid it. "Are you ok?"

She smiled, "It doesn't hurt as bad as it did before." Malfoy didn't look like he believed her. "Really," she insisted, "I'm fine." She turned and hobbled back to the castle.  
  
She didn't get there until 15 minutes later because the trying to run had made her foot hurt even more. Everyone was having desert as she walked into the Great Hall. Hermione saw her and waved, she hobbled over to them as quickly as she could, and sat down between Hermione and Harry. Hermione looked worried and suspicious, "Why are you so late? Why are you limping?"

Ron laughed, "Stop interrogating her. You're late all the time."

Hermione turned and frowned at him, and then turned back to Maggie, "Well!?!?!" she said impatiently.

Maggie shrugged, "I went for a walk. Before I left, I fell down the whole flight of stairs from the girl's dormitories." Hermione winced and Maggie continued, "I hurt my foot but I'll go get it healed after dinner."  
  
At the Staff table Dumbledore stood up and gradually everyone stopped talking. Dumbledore smiled, "Thank you for your attention. Tonight is the Halloween Dance. I expect you all to be on your best behavior. The dress code is dress robes. Everyone needs to dress appropriately or you will be sent back to your dormitories. That is all. Enjoy the dance tonight." He clapped his hands and all the food disappeared.  
  
"Crap," Maggie muttered, "I barely ate anything." Ron laughed and Hermione gave him a scolding look that only made him laugh harder.

Harry looked up from staring at Ginny and said to Maggie, "Don't worry, I'll buy you some food at the dance." Maggie smiled at him gratefully.  
  
Ginny walked over to Maggie, not looking at Harry, and said, "Are you and Hermione ready to go?"

"Yea, I am," said Maggie.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"We're going to go get ready for the dance." She smiled slyly at Ginny and said, "Hey Gin, I forgot, who are you going with again?"

Harry glared at Ginny and she blushed, looked away and mumbled, "Neville, Neville Longbottom."  
  
Just then Hermione and Ron came over to them, giggling and poking each other. Ginny rolled her eyes and Harry continued to glare at Ginny. Ron and Hermione realized that everyone was watching them, so they stopped. Hermione leaned back against Ron and he wrapped his arms around her stomach. "So what are we doing?" Ron said looking at all of them.

Ginny smiled at her brother, "If you can let go of Hermione she's going to come with me and Maggie to go get ready for the dance."

Ron smile mischievously, "Oh that's right Gin, you're going to the dance with Neville. He's a great guy." Hermione turned to face Ron and gave him another scolding look and he had to try really hard not to laugh. Harry was now glaring at Ron.  
  
Hermione turned her head back to face Ron and gave him a quick kiss. Then she said bye and left with Ginny. "The dance starts at 8:30. We'll meet you three boys in the Common Room at 8:15," Maggie said winking at Ron. "Bye" she said ruffling Harry's hair before she turned to go.

Harry turned to Ron, and when she was out of earshot said, "What exactly did she mean _the three of us_ ?" he said glaring at him.

Ron tried to look serious, "You know, Me, you...and Neville."

"I don't want _him_ there!" Harry yelled so loud that many people turned and looked at him.

"Well that's too bad Harry because he's going to be there." Ron said, "And, if you don't go then.." He thought for a second and grinned, "you're letting Ginny win!"

Harry frowned and sighed, "You're right, I'll go." He and Ron headed upstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
There were no girls in the Common Room; they were all in their dorms getting ready for the dance. Harry and Ron sat down on the big couch, next to Fred, George, and Lee. "Hey Harry! Are you going to the dance with Ginny?" teased Fred.

"Oh Fred!" said George laughing, "Ginny is going with Neville!"

"Oh?" said Fred trying really hard not to laugh and to act surprised, "Neville Longbottom?"

"Yea," said Ron, grinning at Harry whose face was now red with anger and embarrassment, "Gin and Neville are so cute together!" The three Weasleys and Lee laughed really hard. Harry glared at them and said,  
  
"I don't care what you all say! I'm going with Maggie and we are going to have fun."

Fred chuckled, "Me and Alicia are going to have more than just fun." Harry frowned, "Aren't you going out with Lavender Brown?"

Fred shrugged. "I was. But we're over now. Now I'm with Alicia. Spinnet. As in fellow Quidditch teammate, and extraordinary Chaser," he said smiling.

"Oh," said Harry.

"Yea, and I'm going with Angelina Johnson," said George, and Lee added,

"And I'm with Katie Bell."

"Oh," Harry said again.  
  
Neville came in carrying a big bouquet of flowers. He walked over to them and asked Ron, "Ron, do you think Ginny will like these?" He looked worried.

"Oh my God! She'll love them!" Harry said sarcastically,

Neville didn't notice though and looked relieved. "Really. Good, I was afraid she wouldn't." Harry flashed him a big fake smile.  
  
They all sat around talking for a while talking. Later Ron glanced at his watch, "Oh no!" he cried, "The girls will be down in ten minutes and we haven't even changed yet!" Harry jumped up and so did Neville.

"Let's go," said Harry. He went up to their dormitory and Neville followed him.

"Are you guys going to change too?" Ron asked his brothers and Lee.

"Yea, we'll go in a minute," said George.

* * *

Harry quickly slipped into his dress robes. They were bright green and brought out his eyes. Neville put on his, which were dark red with gold cuffs. Ron's were dark blue. Then they went into the bathroom and Ron and Harry helped each other gel and then spike their hair. Neville just combed his hair with gel. Then Harry and Ron ran back to their dormitories to get their flowers. Ron's were purple and Harry's were light pink. Neville already had his, which were white and light blue.  
  
The three of them went down the stairs to the couch where they had been earlier, which was now occupied by Alicia, Angelina, and Katie. "Hello ladies," said Ron, "are you waiting for Lee and my two wonderful brothers?"

"Yes," said Katie, "and they'd better get out here soon!" Harry laughed and looked up the stairs to the girl's dormitories, at the doors. One of the doors opened and Ginny came out.

* * *

**A/N:** _The next chapter is the dance. After dinner Maggie went to Madame Pomffrey to have her foot healed. Sorry the last chapter took so long to get posted, I really will try not to let my lazyness get the better of me. I will put up the next chapter on Thursday night. Btw: did any one notice any thing in paragraph 11?_


	9. the dance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or ne of the characters....except for Maggie  
  
**A/N:** _hey. Thnx 4 the review **soccerstud**! I luv reviews! Sorry it took me so long to get this chap up, it was the longest one yet. Yea enjoy, and plz leave me a review even if u don't like it.  
_**  
CHAPTER 9**  
  
One of the doors opened and Ginny came out.  
  
Harry's mouth fell open and he watched her walk down the stairs. Her usually straight hair fell down her head and over her shoulders in perfect curls, half way down her back. Her hair was half up half down and held up by a light blue clip. On her ears dangled white pearl earrings, and around her neck was a blue pearl necklace. She also had some forget-me-nots clipped in her hair.

Her light blue dress robes had a v-neck and fit her like a dress. Her makeup was all blue; light blue eye shadow, and dark blue eyeliner and mascara. As she walked down the stairs she stared at Harry with a sad smile  
  
Neville got up and ran to meet her. He held out the flowers to her and she took them. She smelled them and smiled at him, "Thanks Nev, their beautiful."

Neville blushed and mumbled, "Not as beautiful as you." Ginny smiled nervously at him not sure what to do or say.  
  
Luckily, at that moment, Hermione and Maggie came down. Ron and Harry got up and went over to meet them at the bottom of the stairs, by Neville and Ginny. Maggie was dressed the same as Ginny only in light pink. And Hermione was in all light purple, and her usually crazy puffy hair was straightened.  
  
Ron gave Hermione the flowers and she smiled and kissed him. When Harry gave Maggie her flowers she smiled and put one in her hair. Then, Neville, Ron, and Harry took the girl's hands and headed to the portrait door. Ginny waved to Alicia, Angelina, and Katie, "We'll see you at the dance!"  
  
The six of them left the Common Room and headed to the Great Hall.

* * *

Draco Malfoy also wore green dress robes. The green went well with his pale skin and blond hair, just like his Quidditch uniform did. Now he was walking away from the Slytherin Common Room with Pansy Parkinson hanging onto his arm. As they walked she happily chatted with him, talking more to herself than to him because he wasn't saying anything. He wasn't paying attention, he was thinking about what had happened that morning. His nose was still a little bruised, and he had a slight limp.

Why couldn't you have come tomorrow Dad? he thought bitterly. He hadn't let Madame Pomffrey finish healing him because he'd wanted to get to Potions and see if Maggie would tell. At the moment she had agreed to keep his secret, but she might change her mind.  
  
He had tried to get out of taking Pansy to the dance by telling her that she wouldn't want to be seen with him in his injured state. "Oh Draco" she had gushed, "I don't care, besides it makes you look tuff!" He highly doubted that, but just gave her a sarcastic grin. She had always had a big crush on him, ever since they met on the Hogwarts Express in their first year.  
  
But he didn't like her; she was so annoying. She always tried to talk to him, and in all their classes she spent most of the time staring at him, smiling, blushing and waving. In all her notebooks she scribbled; Mrs. Draco Malfoy, Mrs. Pansy Malfoy. And everywhere he went; there she was. She was like his stalker, and it was so annoying and kind of creepy.  
  
As much as he hated her he'd ended up going to the dance with her.

_It had been the day of his first Quidditch Match. After the match he'd gone to Hogsmeade and seen Maggie there on a date with Harry. He hadn't expected that because he knew that Harry liked Ginny. He still wasn't sure why this had pissed him off so much but it had. He'd walked over to their table and made a mean comment. Then Hermione had told him to fuck off. Swallowing his anger at Maggie, he'd left and found Pansy and asked her to the dance. He immediately regretted it when she started crying in joy, really loud. Nearby people had looked up and laughed.  
_  
Draco and Pansy had reached the doors to the Great Hall. "This is going to be a long no fun night." Malfoy thought, as he opened the door for her.

* * *

Inside the Great Hall, Maggie, Ginny, and Hermione sat down at a table while the boys were getting them drinks. "Harry better get me a big piece of cake." Maggie muttered.

"You should have come to dinner." Hermione said, then she looked suspicious, "Where were you?"

Maggie tried not to smile or look like she was lying, "I _told_ you, I went for a walk!"

"Yea right." Muttered Hermione skeptically.

"Oh my god!" said Ginny suddenly, "I know! She wasn't out there alone, she was with a guy!"

Maggie blushed, then tried to look surprised, "What?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "We're not stupid, you know. So who is he?"

"I...I." she stuttered. But she was saved, because just then the boys came back. Phew.

"We'll finish this later." Ginny mouthed to her.  
  
Slow music started to play. "Wanna dance?" Ron asked Hermione. She smiled and they got up and walked over to the dance floor.

Neville stood up and held out his arm to Ginny, "May I have this dance?"

Ginny smiled warmly at him and said "Of course." She got up and they went to the dance floor and started dancing. Then, bareley a second later, Neville tripped over Ginny's feet and fell flat on his face. Ginny rolled her eyes and helped him up.

Maggie giggled and Harry sighed and said, "So do you want to dance?" looking like he really didn't want to.

She shook her head, "Maybe later. Umm, Harry, we need to talk." She grimaced.

"Oh?" said Harry looking surprised.

"Yea about us. Look I really like you, a lot, but just as a friend. And I know that you feel the same about me. I mean, practically the whole school knows you're in love with Ginny."  
  
"Really? They do? How?" Harry said shocked.

Maggie laughed, "Oh my God, you are so obvious!" Harry just sat there, his mouth hanging open. Maggie laughed, "It's fine. It's cute. REALLY!"

"So you..you don't mind?" Harry said.

"No, I just want to be friends, promise."

"Ok," said Harry.

Maggie nodded and said, "Why don't you go talk to her?"

"Really?"

"Yes. Go tell her how you feel" she said smiling.

"Are you sure you'll be ok alone?" he asked, looking worried.

She nodded, "I'll be fine. GOODBYE!" Harry grinned at her and walked over to Ginny  
  
Ginny was standing by herself. "Hi," he said, "you look nice."

She blushed, "Thanks."

"Where's Neville?" said Harry.

"He went to the bathroom," said Ginny quietly.

Harry nodded, "Wanna go for a walk with me outside? We need to talk."

Ginny nodded, "Sure," and followed him outside.

* * *

Maggie sat at her table stirring around the ice in her drink. Neville walked over to her looking worried. "Have you seen Ginny?" he asked her.

"No sorry," she said smiling sadly. "Sit here with me though, Neville. I'm waiting for Harry to come back from....the bathroom. We can wait together." Neville sat down. He turned in his seat and looked around,

"Where could she be?" he whined.

She shrugged, "Dunno. You wanna play dots?" He shrugged and she got a pen out of her purse and started drawing dots on her napkin. They played for 20 minutes and in the end she won.

"Yes!" she cried and clapped her hands joyfully.  
  
"You'd think she'd never won anything before." A cold voice behind her said. Maggie spun around. Behind her stood Draco Malfoy, looking oh so hot, with that annoying Pansy Parkinson hanging onto his arm and smiling evilly.

"Are you two here _together_?" said Pansy smirking at her, as if that was so funny.

Maggie grinned at her, "Nope, sorry to disappoint you. I'm here with Harry Potter, and he," she nodded at Neville, "is here with Ginny Weasley."

"So where are they? Did they ditch you?" Pansy said triumphantly.

"No! Ginny would never do that!" Neville shouted. Malfoy raised his eyebrows at Maggie who shrugged.  
  
Just then Ginny came rushing in from outside. Her face was red and her eyes were happy. She ran over to Neville and said to him, "Oh my god, I hope I didn't worry you! I didn't feel good, I need some fresh air." Neville nodded as if it was perfectly normal to go get fresh air for ½ an hour and just ditch your date.

"Let's dance." Ginny said, and took Neville's hand and pulled him to the dance floor.  
  
Now Maggie was alone. "Now you really here alone!" said Pansy happily.

"Yea, Potter stood you up. That sucks," said Malfoy. Maggie glared at him and he rolled his eyes and pointed at Pansy, behind her back.

Pansy sighed, bored with the situation, "Come on Draco. Let's leave the loser by her loserly self."

"She's not a loser!" a voice said behind Malfoy, who turned around, surprised to see Harry standing behind him, glaring at him.

"So you're really here with Maggie?" asked Pansy, looking disappointed. Harry nodded.

"Let's go," said Malfoy to Pansy, pulling her away. They left.

Maggie smiled at Harry, "So how'd it go?"

Harry grinned "Great. She said she'd been planning on breaking up with Neville tonight anyway, the poor bloke."  
  
Ginny came over to them. "Hey you two. Maggie can I talk to you for a minute?" The two girls left and went and stood in a corner.

Neville came over to Harry looking sad. "Harry, Ginny broke up with me, she said she just wants to be friends."

Harry wasn't surprised and said, "Yea, Maggie broke up with me too."

Neville looked surprised, "Why?" he asked.

Harry shrugged, "She said we should just be friends."

"So, are you sad?" asked Neville.

"No," said Harry, "it wasn't really anything. I just like her as a friend" Neville nodded. Then Ron came over,

"Where's Hermione?" said Harry.

"She left, they're all over there." Ron said pointing to the corner where the three girls were whispering and giggling.  
  
The dance finally ended at 11:30. The six of them walked back up to the Gryffindor Common Room together. Ginny looked really happy but Maggie looked sad, and Harry was worried. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked her. They stopped walking and let the others pass them.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked, the sadness and tiredness from her face was now replaced by worry.

"I..I just wanted to make sure that you're ok. You looked really sad. And...I was afraid it might be my fault."

Maggie smiled at him sadly, "Yes," she said, "I am kind of sad, and very stressed, but I promise that it has nothing to do with you."

"Are you sure?" Harry said.

"Yes, its something else, someone else, that's bothering me. It has nothing to do with any of you, so please don't ask me any more. Ok?" Harry sighed, "Ok." He said and she smiled.

"I'm really happy for you and Ginny" she said.

He grinned, "Thanks, I am too. It's too bad we have to wait a little before we can start openly seeing each other."

"Huh?" she said confused.

"Neville."

"Ohhhh..." she said quietly.

He nodded, they had now started walking again and were in the Common Room. "Well I'm going to go to bed now Harry. Good night," she said.

"See ya," he said and she walked upstairs.

* * *

**A/N:** _next chapter is a lot more Draco...basically next few chapters lot more draco._


	10. lies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters except for Maggie.

**A/N:** _Ok, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like 3 months. I stopped updating for a while but now I'm gonna be updating again. **Nenriel**, **Ashlynn**, and **Ana** thank you for the reviews.  
_  
**Chap 10**

Maggie walked into the dormitory and flopped down on the bed. Then she got up and put on her pajamas. She got out the book she was reading and tried to read it but couldn't concentrate, so she got out Malfoy's note and re- read it, thinking about him. What should she do? Should she tell? Or keep his secret?

**Click!** The door opened and Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender came in giggling. Parvati saw the note Maggie was holding and giggled even more. "Oh," she said gasping for breath, "Is that from your secret boyfriend?" She reached for it but Maggie jumped away and crumbled it and threw it in the fire. "What'd you do that for?" Parvati said giggling, "It really was from you boyfriend wasn't it? Who is he?"

Maggie sighed, tired of Parvati's constant interrogations, "I don't have a boyfriend, and that note was from...it was...it was blank. It wasn't from anyone. It was scrap paper and the fire was going out!" Damn I'm babbling, she thought.

Parvati raised her eyebrows. Ginny laughed, "You are the worst liar ever!" she said giggling.

* * *

The next morning she walked into breakfast with Ginny and Harry. When they walked by the Slytherin table, Malfoy tripped her and she fell flat on her face. Harry helped her up. She stood up and glared at Malfoy. He looked mad and almost...jealous? 

"I've had enough of this Malfoy, I'm going to Dumbledore! It's more important than being safe," she yelled in his face. Draco swallowed, trying to hide the fear in his eyes.

He gritted his teeth and said quietly, so only she could hear, "Sorry, it won't happen again." Wow, did Draco Malfoy just apologize?

She tried not to smile and muttered in what she hoped sounded like an angry voice, "It'd better not," and went over to the Gryffindor Table.

She sat down next to Ginny who was flirting with Harry. Neville sat across from her, mournfully watching Ginny. "How are you doing Nev?" Maggie asked him.

He looked up at her, "Not too good, but I'll get over it."

"I'm sure you will," she said giving him an encouraging smile.

He sighed and nodded, "Anyway she looks really happy; he makes her happy. I'm glad he makes her happy."

She nodded, "That's really cool of you for being so cool with it Neville. You're a great guy."

He nodded, "Thanks, Maggie."

* * *

The bell rang. Maggie sprinted down the hall, panting. She had been talking to Ginny after breakfast and lost track of time. Snape got really angry when people were tardy. She came in and quickly sat down in the desk, like a science black lab table that she shared with Hermione. 

Snape looked up and frowned. "Thank you for joining us," he said sarcastically. "As I was saying .I am giving all of you assigned lab partners and seats--" the class groaned. When they were quiet he continued, "The reason for this is because--"

He stopped and glared at Harry and Ron who were whispering, and said, "Because some of you don't know how to SHUT UP!"

Harry and Ron stopped talking and looked up while Malfoy turned around and smirked at them. "Anyway.," Snape continued, "Here are your partners: Patil and Goyle, Brown and Crabbe, (Parvati and Lavender moaned) Potter and Granger, Potter needs all the help he can get,"

Harry glared at him and he glared right back. "Longbottom and Bulstrode, Weasley and Parkinson, and Malfoy and Miller."

"Crap," Maggie muttered. "Everyone in your new seats NOW!" Snape said, not loud but in a threatening voice. They all started putting their things together.

"I'll move," Maggie said to Hermione. Harry came over and dumped his things on his new desk.

"That asshole. Why does he always say shit like that? I'm passing Potions!" Harry said.

"Barely," Hermione muttered to Maggie. Maggie grinned and took her stuff and walked over to the table where Malfoy was sitting.

He whispered, "You didn't really mean what you said, did you?"

Maggie shrugged, "I haven't decided yet."

That day they made bloody nose potion. It worked too. Snape had Neville try it. Neville drank too much and his nose wouldn't stop bleeding, and he had to go to the nurse. Malfoy laughed so hard he choked on his gum. Then he started screaming at Maggie for almost dropping their beaker of potion she was handing in to be graded.

At the end of the horrible class she was exhausted. She walked to lunch with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron kept complaining about Pansy, "She's the worst partner ever! She expects me to do everything while she sits there and stares at Malfoy the whole time. And then she was telling me the top 10 reasons why she feels sorry for Hermione having me as a boyfriend!" His face was all red and Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Did you have as much fun with Malfoy?" Harry asked Maggie.

She rolled her eyes, " He spent the whole time laughing at people or telling me, no yelling, that I was doing everything wrong," she smiled, "which I was." Then she looked mad again, "but still!"

"That's Malfoy for you," said Hermione.

After lunch they walked out to Care of Magical Creatures. "Today we are going to study veelas," said Hagrid happily. Malfoy laughed and Hagrid frowned at him, "Malfoy, you can hand out the information packets." Malfoy sighed and took the packets Hagrid handed him. He passed them out to the class, threw Harry's on the ground, and when he got to Maggie he gave her a pleading look and then handed her her packet. She looked in it and inside there was a note:

_I'm really sorry about breakfast. It's for appearance, you know? We really need to talk! Meet me behind Hagrid's "house" _

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Maggie sighed as she finished reading it, and looked up. Malfoy had disappeared, and everyone else sat on the grass taking notes on Hagrid's veela lecture. She ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook and wrote Hermione a note saying that she'd be back, and left it on Hermione's bag. Then quietly, she sneaked away.

* * *

**A/N:** _I know this chapter was kind of short, sorry. Also, I had a question for you readers. Should I do long chapters or short ones? Long ones take longer for updates and short ones would be updated faster. So get back to me on that. I hope you still enjoy my story._


	11. a deal, more lies, and outburst

**A/N:** _Thank You **Ana** and **Ralli** for the reviews. I decided I'm going to try to do shorter chapters so I can update faster. Please read the a/n at the end when you're don't reading. Thnx.  
_  
**Chapter 11**

Notes were over and now Hagrid had gone into his cabin to get some photos of veelas. Hermione turned around and saw that Maggie was gone, then she saw a folded up note on her bag. She picked it up and read it:

_**Hermione** _

_I went back to the castle to go to the bathroom. __Tell Hagrid if he asks. _

_**Maggie**_

Hermione frowned for a second and then shrugged and put the note in her purse and walked over to Ron.

* * *

Malfoy was waiting for her. She walked over to him and stood in front of him where he was sitting. "Sit," he said, motioning to the ground next to him. 

"I'll stand," she said crossing her arms.

"Ok then.," said Malfoy. "About yesterday..we never finished talking about it."

"What else is there to talk about?" She glared at him, "You're an ass to me all day, you treat me like crap, and then you expect me to cover for you!"

Shit, he thought, she's pissed. "Look," he said, "I'm sorry, honest. But I gotta, you know...keep up my image." She raised her eyebrows. "I mean, people will be suspicious if I suddenly stop being mean to you," he finished.

She frowned, "True." she said hesitantly.

"Look," said Malfoy, "I'll make you a deal. I leave you alone and you don't tell. Fair," he looked up at her hopefully.

She shook her head, "No. I'll make the compromise. You don't bother me and my friends."

"But people would get suspicious."

"Just gradually stop being mean. That way people will think you're just getting bored."

Malfoy stood up and took her hands in his and stood really close to her. "I would never get bored of you," he said smiling a real smile and staring into her eyes. She blushed but didn't look or pull away. "Well.you..sh- should get back," he stuttered looking at the ground and slipping his hands out of hers. She nodded quickly, and turned and left. Malfoy sadly watched her go.

* * *

When Maggie came back everyone was crowding around Hagrid, looking at pictures of angry veelas. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all standing next to Hagrid, talking. Ron looked up and saw her, said something to Hermione, who then turned around and frowned. 

Hermione walked over to her, "I got your note," she said studying her suspiciously, "and you didn't go to the bathroom. Ron saw you coming from behind Hagrid's house." Maggie sighed; this secret would be harder than she had thought. "Well?" said Hermione looking both impatient and worried.

Maggie shook her head, "Don't worry about it.," she snapped. Hermione looked a little hurt. Maggie just left her standing there and walked over to the boys.

Half an hour later Malfoy came back. Hagrid glared at him. "Where've you been Malfoy?" he grumbled.

Malfoy smirked, "You'd like to know wouldn't you."

Hagrid frowned, "Not really," he said, "but if you don't stop skipping class you'll be suspended, I've already given you so many detentions."

"Yes sir," Malfoy sneered. Maggie frowned at him.

When the class was over she walked back to the castle with Harry. Ron and Hermione walked a little in front of them. Hermione kept turning around and giving her suspicious looks. Then Ron would gently turn her around and she would pull away and hit him.

"So can you tell _me_ your secret?" Harry asked her quietly. Maggie sighed, she and Harry had gotten close while they were _going out_ and were now really good friends. He always confided in her about all his problems and she felt bad that didn't do the same.

She looked away from him and shook her head. "I wouldn't tell Ron and Hermione if that's what your worried about," he said.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry. It's not important. Don't worry about it."

Harry frowned, "It must be important if you're making such a big deal out of it." Maggie stopped walking and so did Harry.

She looked at him sadly, pleadingly, "Harry please stop! I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone. And if I told you, you wouldn't understand. You, of all people, would understand the least!" Harry looked hurt,

"Yea, I'm so unfeeling," he said bitterly, "I wouldn't understand. You understand all my problems but I wouldn't understand yours!" He stood there glaring at her with hurt flashing in his green eyes.

"Harry I--" she began quietly.

"No! Just shut up!" Harry yelled, "I thought you were my friend, but I guess I was wrong. Your only friend is yourself!" He turned and left.

Maggie started crying softly. The words stung like a slap. Everyone was mad at her. She saw some people coming out of the castle so she ran away so nobody would see her crying. She ran towards the lake, and remembered the tree where she'd met Malfoy the other night. She ran and didn't stop until she got there. At the tree she stopped suddenly and stood there, panting and trying to stop crying. Malfoy was sitting in front of her, under the tree.

* * *

**A/N:** _I hope Harry's outburst wasn't too ooc. He was kind of emotional in the 5th book, which is how old he is in this story. Any way let me know if you think it was too ooc. Thank you for reading._


	12. more secrets and lies, coverups, crushed

**Disclaimer:** not mine! JKR owns Harry Potter!

**A/N:** _Ok so this took me another month to update, and I apologize. I have been working on this all week and it's my longest chapter yet! Basically because I had to find a good place to stop. _

Thank you to my only reviewer for the last chapter, **Nenriel**. Hope yall enjoy this chapter, it's kind of a transition chapter, I think. So please read and review and tell me what you think. Thanks!

**Chapter 12**

What was he doing there? Oh my god, this is so embarrassing, she thought. Malfoy immediately dropped the book he had been reading and stood up, looking very surprised and worried. Maggie turned to leave but he stopped her by grabbing her arm. She turned around still crying; now trying to glare at him.

"Are you ok," he said. She shook her head, now only sniffling and shaking. "Ok. Come sit down with me and tell me what happened," he said gently; taking her hand and leading her to the tree.

She sat down next to him and continued to hold his hand tightly. He smiled sadly and said quietly, "It's ok. Tell me what happened." Maggie sighed and told him how everyone was mad at her,

"And then after Harry yelled at me I cracked. I felt like I was back at home where everyone was mad at me and didn't trust me," she finished and started crying again. Malfoy sighed,

"It's ok, come here." He held out his arms for a hug. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulders. He sniffed her hair, it smelled so good! "It's ok.." he murmured, "You've just had a bad day. They continued sitting there, holding each other, not noticing it turn dark.

"What are you two doing," a familiar voice said. Maggie and Malfoy jumped and pulled away from each other quickly. Ginny stood in front of them with her hands on her hips. Seeing that Maggie's eyes were red from crying she frowned at Malfoy and said accusingly, "What did you do to her?" Malfoy opened his mouth to protest, but Maggie put her hand on his arm, silencing him, and said to Ginny,

"He didn't do anything. I was upset and he comforted me." Ginny looked dubiously at Malfoy, and then turned to Maggie and said,

"Come back to the castle with me. Harry, Hermione, and Ron aren't mad anymore. They're all very sorry and worried about you." Maggie sighed,

"Ok, let's go." Ginny turned and left, heading back to the school. Maggie turned and smiled shyly at Malfoy, "Thanks...I see you tomorrow at school." She left quickly before he could say anything. After she was out of earshot he sighed and muttered,

"Anytime."

"Oh my God, What is going on with you two," Ginny asked her as they walked back.

"You can't tell anyone," Maggie said. Ginny smiled mischievously,

"Ooohh, are you two seeing each other? Is this the big secret you can't tell anyone?" Maggie groaned,

"No, I'm not going out with him. I don't know if we're even friends." Ginny looked confused,

"Then what's the big secret?" Maggie sighed,

"It's just something about Malfoy that nobody can know. It's not bad, but it's...complicated."

"Ok...," said Ginny.

"Gin you can't---please don't tell anyone!" She looked at Ginny, begging with her eyes. Ginny sighed,

"I don't know. It's not dangerous is it? You're not being hurt or molested or anything?" She looked worried and Maggie shook her head.

"_I'm_ not," she said emotionlessly. Ginny frowned,

"Malfoy is?" Maggie winced and closed her eyes and said gently,

"Look, I'm safe. That's all you need to know. I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone. Not what happened tonight or what I told you." Ginny sighed,

"Ok. I promise, I won't tell anyone, not even Harry." Maggie smiled,

"Thank you so much," she said. Ginny grinned, "What are friends for. Now we need to think of a cover story!" Maggie smiled, "I've got one," she said.

* * *

Harry sat with Ron and Hermione on a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. **Click** the portrait swung open. Ginny walked in with Maggie right behind her. Hermione got up and ran over to her, and hugged her and said quietly,

"Oh my god, we've all been so worried about you." Maggie nodded and Harry came over also, Ron following.

"Sorry I yelled at you before," he said, "I was having a bad day." Maggie nodded,

"Yea I had a pretty stressful day too."

"Where was she?" Ron asked Ginny.

"In the forest," said Ginny. She frowned at Harry and said, "It's a good thing I didn't let you use your map to find her Harry, she needed her alone time." Maggie looked confused but murmured,

"Yea, alone time, uh-huh." They all just looked at her. "So yea, I'm going to go to bed, goodnight," she said quickly and spun around and walked up the stairs.

In her dormitory she put on her pajamas. It was nice and quiet and she was all alone and it was relaxing. Parvati and Lavender were probably out with guys, as usual, and Hermione was still in the Common Room.

She lay down and closed her eyes. **Click** She opened her eyes and saw that Ginny had come in. "Maggie," she said, "we need to talk, it's important." Maggie sat up and yawned,

"What is it," she mumbled sleepily. Ginny came right to the point,

"You're lucky that I convinced Harry not to look at his Marauder's Map tonight, or he would have known that you were with Malfoy."

"Huh," said Maggie, confused, "What's a Marauder's Map?"

"_The_ Marauders Map is a map of Hogwarts. It shows every person in the castle and on the grounds, and I think maybe the edge of the Forbidden Forest."

"Oh, wow..." Maggie said slowly, "But why did you not let him find me on it?" Ginny shrugged,

"I thought you'd probably need some time alone. And it wasn't that late yet; I told them you'd be back before curfew."

"So...what if I want to meet Malfoy, or he wants to meet me again? What if Harry sees us on that map?" Ginny shrugged again,

"I don't know. We'll think of something. I'll do some research on it tomorrow during my free period. Maybe look at some Charms books." Maggie nodded,

"So what do I do until we find out a way?"

"Simple," said Ginny. "Out of class, stay away from him. Just until we figure something out."

"Hey you two!"

Ginny and Maggie turned around and saw that Hermione had just come in. "Oh, hey," said Maggie, Ginny smiled.

"So what are you two up to," asked Hermione.

"NOTHING," said Maggie and Ginny at the same time, too fast and too loud. Hermione raised her eyebrows, which needed to be waxed. Maggie smiled innocently at Hermione and then looked away at the ground. Hermione looked at them suspiciously,

"Sorry, I interrupted _nothing_," she said a little coldly and let out a fake sigh, "I just came up here because I was tired." She lay down in her bed and closed her eyes. They watched her lie there for a minute and then Maggie said quietly,

"Is she really asleep?" Ginny shook her head,

"No, she's faking. It works on Ron, but not on me. She's just trying to eavesdrop."

"Oh," said Maggie and yawned, "I'm really tired, so I'll just see you in the morning. Ok Gin?"

"Yea, see ya. By Hermione," said Ginny, Hermione didn't move. Ginny left. Maggie turned of the light and jumped into bed.

"You know," she heard Hermione say in the dark, "It really hurts that your closer to _everyone_ then you are to me. I'm your cousin!" Hermione sounded like she was trying not to cry. Maggie wanted to say something nice but instead she said coldly,

"I'm not close to Ronald!"

Hermione didn't answer. Maggie could hear her shaky breathing, which meant that she was crying. Being the stubborn girl she was, she didn't say anything and just blocked out the noise and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day Maggie sat in History of Magic class watching the clock. Two more minutes till the bell rang. Harry, who sat next to her, lay on the desk they shared, snoring loudly. Hermione and Ron shared the desk in front of them. Hermione kept turning around and giving Maggie hurt looks. Maggie elbowed Harry who woke up with a start, "Huh, what's happening," he yelled. The rest of the class woke up and stared at him. Professor Bins frowned and continued rambling on. The last minute seemed like an hour, but finally the bell rang.

She and Harry and Ron left the classroom and waited outside for Hermione to come out. Ginny came around the corner, practically bouncing. She ran over to them and hugged Harry. Then she turned to Maggie, "I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Typical." Hermione had now joined them in the doorway and glared at Ginny and Maggie. Ginny grimaced as she and Maggie walked to the other side of the hall. Ginny looked really excited,

"Well," said Maggie, "what is it?"

"I figured it out," said Ginny happily, "I had a free hour this morning, so I was looking through all these advanced Charms books. Then Colin asked me if I cold help him with the summoning charm, and then it came to me!" She finished looking proud of herself, waiting for Maggie to say something.

"What came to you," said Maggie impatiently. Ginny laughed,

"The summoning charm, of course! I can't believe I didn't think of it before. My class is learning it now in Charms," she finished, beaming. Maggie, though, was still confused,

"How will that help me?"

"Simple," said Ginny, "Whenever you're meeting Malfoy or whatever, you summon the Marauders Map, using the charm, and then Harry won't have it, so he can't use it!" She grinned, feeling very pleased with herself.

"That's perfect Gin, Thanks!"

"No Problem." Just then, Ron walked up to them, he was frowning. "Uh-oh," muttered Ginny.

"Why are you two being so mean to Hermione!" said Ron, his face a little red.

"We're not," Ginny yelled and Maggie nodded earnestly.

"She said that the two of you were excluding her," he said accusingly. Ginny rolled her eyes,

"We're not _excluding_ her, it's just that..." She fell silent and looked at Maggie for help. Maggie said,

"Ginny was just telling me about her and Harry," looking Ron directly in the eyes, "And then _your_ girlfriend just burst in and demanded that we tell her what we were talking about!"

"So," said Ron. Ginny jumped in yes,

"Yes, _so_---we are tired of her being so nosy all the time. She thinks everything is her business!" Ron stood there for a minute, trying to think of something to say, and finally he said quietly, looking at the ground,

"I hate to say it, but you do have a point." Ginny grinned triumphantly and gave Ron a threatening look.

"I think Hermione would just LOVE to know that you think that of her," she said smiling smugly at the horrified look on Ron's face. "Here's an idea," said Ginny still smiling smugly at Ron, "DON'T tell her what we said about her, she'll get all offended, and you know better than all of us how immature she is." Ron nodded,

"Oh I do know, I've had too many bad experiences with that." Maggie grinned,

"So we're cool?" Ron nodded in defeat.

"Great," said Ginny.

The three of them walked back to Harry and Hermione. Hermione gave Ron a questioning look and he shook his head, "Later." Ginny whispered to Harry and Maggie,

"I'm going to go talk to Hermione so she won't make Ron feel too guilty." Maggie nodded and Harry looked confused.

"What did Ron want," he asked. Maggie shrugged,

"He thought we were being mean to Hermione."

"Where you?"

"No," she said shortly. He changed the subject,

"So, how long do you think I should wait until I can openly go out with Ginny?" Maggie shrugged,

"I don't know, a week, two weeks, who cares?" she snapped, immediately regretting it.

"What's happened to you," asked Harry sounding hurt and concerned, "You're like a different person lately. Where did Maggie go?"

He stopped walking and just stood there. She shrugged and mumbled, "I don't know what you're talking about," and started walking again. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were out of sight by now. He grabbed her arm and she stopped, and turned around, "What-do-you-want," she said through clenched teeth.

"I want to know what happened to you. You're not the same girl I used to know, my friend. You're like a stranger, your not acting like yourself. Always disappearing and then lying about it, you're a bad liar by the way. And then you're being mean to Hermione, your cousin, and now you've dragged poor Ginny into your web of lies."

He was finished and looked at her, waiting for her reply. She took a deep breath and sighed, and said quietly, "Are you done?"

"What?"

"Ok you are," she said. "Maybe I'm not the girl you thought I was. I'm not Ginny, and I'm not the perfect friend. I'm just ME. If I'm not good enough for you than don't be my friend. It's ok, I understand." As she finished her voice was shaking and she was obviously trying not to cry. She turned around and ran away.

* * *

**A/N:** _The next chapter will have Draco again. Hope this chap was ok. Was Harry OOC at all? I know I keep asking that, but I just want to make sure. So plzzz r/r. thanks! _


	13. fight,skip class, making up, being alone

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling!

**A/N (August 10, 2004):** _Ok this is a really long chapter! I havn't updated this story since February, so for 1/2 a year. Wow I never realized I was so behind on it. So last night I spent like 2 hours typing and finally finished it. So I hope everyone enjoys it!_

**Chapter 13**

Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall next to Hermione. Maggie walked in and sat down next to Ginny,

"Hi."

"Hey," said Ginny, giving her a tired smile. Ron just nodded at her, and Hermione ignored her.

"I see she's forgiven you but not me," Maggie muttered. Harry walked in and sat down next to Ron slamming his books on the table so hard that all the Gryffindors looked up from their food.

Hermione looked at Harry, "What did she do to you?" she said and glared at Maggie. "Tell you later," Harry muttered. "Why the hell does everyone keep saying that to me!?" she screamed. She grabbed her bag and stomped out of the Great Hall. "Now you've done it," Ron said to Harry and left to go after her.

There was a long silence and Harry just glared at Maggie. Ginny rolled her eyes, "Why are the two of you fighting now?" she said exasperated.

"She started it!" said Harry

"Me? Excuse me?" said Maggie

"Yes you. You start all the fights. You're screwing us all up. We were all fine before you came along. Why don't you go back where you came from? Oh yea, you can't, they all hate you there too! That's why you're here now. You screwed up there too!" He smiled smugly at her.

Maggie's face was all red. She stood up and pulled out her wand and pointed it at him, "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about! You don't know what happened, you don't know shit about me!" she yelled trying not to cry. She turned and ran out of the Hall.

Ginny frowned at Harry, "Harry, that was really uncalled for."

He turned to her looking angry, "Oh great. So you're taking her side?!"

Ginny glared at him, "I'm on nobody's side Harry! But that was really mean of you and you know it." He opened his mouth and closed it.

* * *

Maggie ran to the lake. She kept looking over her shoulder to make sure nobody was following her. Finally she got to the tree, the one where she'd met Malfoy those two times. He wasn't there of course; he was in Potions, where she was supposed to be. She plopped down under the tree and sighed. Then she remembered Ginny's plan. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the castle. She imagined the Gryffindor Tower, and then the Common Room, the 6th year's boys dormitory, a blank old scrap of paper..

"Accio Marauders Map!" she said loud and clear.

She stood there for a minute, waiting for it to come. Nothing. She started crying and lay down on the ground, under the tree. After a few moments she felt a light plop on her head. Sitting up fast, she saw a blank dirty scrap of paper lying on the ground in front of her. "Yes!" She picked it up and starting jumping for joy. It worked!

* * *

Malfoy sat in his seat and groaned. Where was she? I hope she's not sick, I wish I could just ask Potter, he thought. Snape stood up and started taking attendance. When he got to her name he stopped.

"Potter, where's Miller?" he said glaring at Potter. Potter frowned and shrugged, "Don't know, don't care" he said. Weird, thought Malfoy.

"What was that Potter?" sneered Snape.

Potter rolled his eyes and said slowly, looking Snape in the eyes, "I don't know Sir."

"That's better," said Snape, "10 points from Gryffindor for Miss Miller's unexcused absence." He smirked at Potter who glared right back at him.

Malfoy noticed all the Slytherins looking at him expectantly, oh yea, he thought. He laughed and turned around in his seat to smirk at Potter.

* * *

Maggie woke up, from where she had fallen asleep under the tree, to the sound of footsteps. She sat up and pulled out her wand. The footsteps got louder and louder until—

"Oh, it's just you" she said, trying not to smirk at Draco Malfoy. He smiled,

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Maggie shrugged,

"Very long story."

He laughed and sat down next to her. He saw the Marauder's Map lying next to her and picked it up. "What's this?" he said.

She looked alarmed for a second and just shrugged, "Just a scrap of paper, it must have fallen out of my bag."

"Oh." She took it out of his hand and dropped it in her bag.

They sat there for a minute, awkwardly. "So, how was potions?" she asked him.

"It's kind of hard without your partner" he said watching her.

She grinned, "Sorry." He nodded. "Was there any homework?"

He shook his head and laughed, "No but you lost Gryffindor ten points." She laughed

"Great..." she said sarcastically.

"So are you going back to class?" Malfoy asked her. She shook her head and then remembered something,

"But I have to go talk to someone, I'll be back."

"I won't, I'm going to class," he said.

She nodded and then on an impulse told him, "I'm not going to dinner tonight, I can't face them. I going to steel some food from the kitchens and come back here to eat it." She blushed at her boldness, "Should I get you some too?"

Malfoy grinned, "Sure. I'll see you here later then?" Maggie smiled at him and left.

She got to the Greenhouse in plenty of time and waited in front of it for Ginny. Soon Ginny came along, giggling with two other girls in her year. She waved when she saw Maggie and walked over to her. "Hey, what's up" said Maggie.

Ginny shrugged, "Not much. I heard from a certain three friends of mine that you didn't go to class today. What was that all about?"

Maggie shrugged, "I just had to get away from them. So...How do you get the Marauder's Map to work?"

Ginny thought for a minute before she answered, "Just say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'."

Maggie laughed, "No, seriously!"

Ginny giggled, "I am, that's what you say."

"Weird," Maggie murmured. "Oh, and make sure you say 'mischief managed' when you're done with it, so it's blank again" Ginny said. The bell rang,

"Shit, I'll see you later then," she ran into the greenhouse.

Maggie headed back to the castle. She couldn't run into any teachers, she was supposed to be in class. Time to use the Marauders Map, she thought. She pulled it out of her robe pocket and pointed her wand at it and muttered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." There was a snap and a map of the school appeared on the paper.

"Nice" she said looking at it. Good. Filch was at the other side of the school, and all the other teachers and students were in their classrooms. She ran to the kitchens. She found the picture of the bowl of fruit and tickled the pear. She knew all about the kitchen and had been there often with Harry and Ron. Dobby greeted her cheerfully and offered her food. When she told him what she needed, Dobby and the other elves made up a basket for her filled with warm and delicious smelling food.

After staying and talking with Dobby for a while she left the castle, checking the map first. She'd barely gotten outside when the bell rang. She went back to the tree and lay down and fell asleep. She was awakened later by Malfoy.

They ate their dinner and then played a few games of wizard chess. Maggie wasn't very good and Malfoy slaughtered her. But it was getting late so told him she had to get back before curfew.

Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all in the Common Room. They all glared at her when she came in, except for Ginny who gave Harry a goodnight kiss and went up to Maggie's dorm with her. Maggie told her what had happened that day. When she was done Ginny said slyly,

"I think Malfoy likes you" she giggled.

Maggie blushed, "Really, you think?"

Ginny nodded, "And....I think you like him too."

Ginny watched Maggie turn red and stutter, "No...we're just...friends." Ginny raised her eyes. Maggie giggled, "Fine I do. But you can't tell anyone, especially not him." Ginny nodded. Maggie looked at the ground and said quietly, "He's probably just being nice to me so I'll stay quiet."

Ginny shook her head, "No!"

Maggie sighed, "Even if he did, we couldn't be together. It would be too weird, and everyone would hate me."

"You'll have decide what means more to you, him or them," Ginny said seriously, "But don't worry, I won't hate you."

Just then Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender came in. Ginny said goodnight and left. Hermione lay down in bed. Lavender asked Parvati if she'd done her homework yet. Parvati shook her head, "I don't even remember what we had."

"We had an essay for potions, but I can't remember what it was on," said Lavender and then she turned to Maggie, "Do you know?"

"She doesn't know either, she wasn't even in class today" said Parvati

Lavender thought for a second and then said excitedly, "Oh, that's right! Malfoy screwed up his potion because he was all alone. Speaking of that....where were you? I haven't seen you since lunch."

Hermione laughed sarcastically and said coldly, "Well, that makes sense.....since she didn't go to any of her afternoon classes today!" she glared at Maggie.

Parvati looked confused, "And why is that bad?"

Hermione glared at all of them, "She lost us 10 points!" she practically shouted.

Lavender rolled her eyes, "Relax, You'll earn them back."

Hermione looked even madder and said angrily, "Well don't blame me when we tie with Slytherin....or when they win by 5 points!"

Lavender raised her eyebrows and Parvati rolled her eyes and muttered something to Lavender that sounded very much like "poor Ron!" Hermione pretended not to hear them. She lay down in bed and snapped her curtains shut. "Wow, what's wrong with her?" said Parvati

Maggie shrugged, "What isn't wrong with her"

* * *

The next morning when Maggie came back from running, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were all standing in the common room talking. She walked over to them "Hey Gin."

"Hey Mags," said Ginny with a grin. Hermione glared at them, her face bright red. Ron noticed this and took her arm and they went to breakfast. After watching them leave Harry took Ginny's hand to go but Ginny pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Harry said frowning at her.

Ginny looked mad too, "Maggie is my friend. I'm not leaving just because she came into the room." Harry glared at Maggie and Ginny groaned.

"Harry, you have absolutely no reason to be mad at her...and neither does Hermione. Everyone has their secrets. If you were a good friend you would trust that she's not doing anything wrong!"

"But Gin," Harry whined, "It's obviously something bad since she refuses to tell us about it." Ginny folded her arms across her chest,

"Did you ever think that maybe it's just none of your business?" She grinned slyly, "Just like it's none of Ron and Hermione's buisness what we do up in the Astronomy Tower..." Harry blushed for a moment and then a realization came to him,

"I know!" he said "You're always sneaking of to meet your secret boyfriend! He must be pretty embarrassing or pretty bad." Maggies mouth just hung open for a second.

"Where would you get a crazy idea like that?" she asked him, glaring at Ginny. Ginny shrugged innocently.

"So who is he?" asked Harry

"_He_ doesn't exist" Maggie said glaring at him, her face red. Harry gave her a look that said, yea right. Maggie sighed,

"Look Harry, I'm still mad at you but I don't want to fight. Let's just apologize, ok?" Harry nodded.

"Ok," he said "I apologize for being an ass yesterday at lunch and saying all those things."

"I'm sorry I can't tell you my secret" Maggie said. They both stood there in uncomfortable silence for a few moments and then Maggie giggled at gave Harry a hug. Ginny watched them, beaming.

"So you two are cool now?" she said happily.

"Yes. All thanks to beautiful, perfect, wonderful you" said Harry leaning in and giving her a quick kiss. Ginny was grinning and blushing.

Then they all walked down to the Great Hall, all looking very happy. Maggie and Harry were happily talking to each other, and Ginny was watching them, so happy that they were friends again. Harry and Ginny sat down across from Hermione and Ron. Maggie hesitated for a moment before sitting down next to Hermione who glared at her. Maggie ignored her and smiled at Harry,

"So what were you saying about yesterday's Potions lesson?" She asked him, grinning at the look of horror on Hermione's face. Harry laughed and answered,

"Yea. So Malfoy was making his potion, but he couldn't handle all the work alone, so he ended up putting in too much chopped liver and his potion exploded, and his cauldron too!" Maggie laughed really hard.

"You should have been there, it was so funny!" said Ron, joining in, ignoring Hermione who was now glaring at him. "And then, Snape was so embarrassed that his best student—Ouch!" Hermione had kicked him under the table. "Sorry Mione, second best but favorite. Yea, so he just stood there looking so pissed off and finally said, 'Get out of my site before I change my mind!' and Malfoy practically ran out of there!"

He and Harry laughed and she joined in and thought, Draco didn't tell me about this.

They spend the rest of the breakfast talking and laughing. Seeing that Harry wasn't mad at Maggie anymore, Ron forgave her too. Hermione sat there glaring at them all. And as if she wasn't already in a horrible mood, Crabbe came up from behind her and poured a jug of syrup on her. Everyone in the Great Hall laughed at her, especially the Slytherins. Harry, Ginny, and Maggie all had to try their hardest not to laugh, but Ron couldn't hold it in. He burst out laughing, first chocking on his eggs and then spitting them into Hermione's glass of orange juice.

"Shut up!" Hermione yelled at Ron. Then she ran out of the Great Hall crying. "Oops," said Ron, "What should I do now?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Go after her!"

"Oh, right" said Ron. And he ran out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Maggie and Harry got to Potions early and stood outside the classroom waiting. Ron was in the Common Room waiting for Hermione to get out of the shower.

They were chatting and joking when Malfoy and his cronies walked up to them. Malfoy glared at Harry, with an almost jealous look in his eyes that was only there for a second. "So Potter, I see you and your little girlfriend are back together" he sneered.

Harry and Maggie looked at each other and and burst out laughing. Harry shook his head, "She's not my girlfriend."

"But, he does have a girlfriend" said Maggie. Malfoy was about to ask who when the door opened and a glaring Snape motioned for them to all come in. Maggie said bye to Harry and sat down next to Malfoy.

"So, you and Potter, back together" Malfoy sneered.

Maggie rolled her eyes,"Now Draco, we just discussed this. I'm not Harry's girlfriend. And now that that's settled," She turned and smirked at him for a second and then frowned and said, "Are you going to tell me what the hell that was at breakfast?"

"Huh?" he said innocently.

She raised her eyebrows at him, and he sighed, "Oh that," he said looking away, "I just did it for you. You said you were mad at her." Maggie glared at him.

"SO!!!"

Malfoy frowned in a hurt way, "Sorry," he said sarcastically, "I was just trying to make you happy. I won't do it again."

Maggie sighed, "Well it didn't exactly make me happy but..." she grinned, "I appreciate the effort, and I have to admit, that was really funny." Malfoy smiled, pleased with himself.

"You really thought so?"

She smiled at him and said, "Just don't let it happen again."

Later in class when they were making their potion he asked her slyly, "So who is Potter's new girlfriend?" Maggie shook her head, "Sorry, can't tell you."

At the end of class Malfoy asked her, "So are you going, to the lake to our tree today?"

"Nah, I'm going to chill with some Gryffindors" she said. He looked disappointed but she didn't notice. The bell rang.

"See you next Potions!" she said. She left him standing there and walked to the door where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting for her. Hermione glared at her. She was mad that the boys had forgiven her. She didn't want to hang around Maggie, but the boys did so she was stuck with her."

After their last class that day, the four of them went to the Common Room where Ginny was waiting for Harry. "Ready to go Harry?" Ginny asked him.

"Yea," said Harry, "I know a good place where Filch won't bother us" Ginny grinned. "I'll see you guys later" said Harry as Ginny pulled him away.

Maggie sighed as she watched them leave. "Ron, I'm going to go get my sweater and then we can go for that romantic walk" Hermione said to Ron giving Maggie a smug look. She came back a minute later and left with Ron.

"Thanks for ditching me you guys" Maggie muttered. She sighed and went up to her dorm to get started on her homework.

That night after dinner the couples disappeared again. I'm a boyfriend-less loser, Maggie thought to herself. She looked around the Common Room for her not as good friends. Fred and George were with their girlfriends Alicia and Angelina, and Parvati was off somewhere with her current boyfriend. Only Lavender was alone. Usually she would have been out with her boyfriend but she had broken up with him the day before. So tonight she had been bleaching her blond hair. Now she was sitting a couch near the fire reading a teen wizarding magazine as she waited for her hair to dry.

Maggie walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Hey" They talked for a little, mostly about guys, until Lavender's hair dried. After declining Lavender's invitation to go check out guy at the library, Maggie went up to her dorm.

Maggie was in bed writing in her diary when Hermione came in one minute before curfew. Hermione smiled smugly at her, "I _love_ having a boyfriend!" Maggie glared at her. She wanted to say something back but she didn't. Instead she continued to write in her diary

_I really hate being in this stupid fight with Hermione! _

_I really miss us being friends...

* * *

_

**A/N: **_So that was the 13th Chapter, I hope everyone reading enjoyed it. Please leave me a review. They make me very happy, and make me motivated to update! Thanks!_


	14. question,alone,party,coldness

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to JKR!!

**A/N(September 6, 2004):**_ I This chapter is a lot shorter than the last one. Sorry. I stopped it like right before a big rant. So yea. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I liked the party, I know I didn't go into much detail about it but I still liked it. So please leave me a review they are very motivating. _

_And thank you to **ayuna** my only reviewer! Thanks for the review, and I updated!_

_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I like it._

**Chapter 14**

The next day in Potions, as they sat waiting for the bell, Malfoy said quietly to Maggie, "I was wondering, do you want to meet me at the tree tonight, and like chill and play chess or something?"

She looked like she was trying to think of something, "I'm sorry, I can't tonight, I have other plans" she said looking very sorry. He looked disappointed. "But defiantly another time. I'm hanging with Ginny tonight."

The bell rang. "See you around" Malfoy said getting up and left.

* * *

After dinner Ginny was waiting for her in the Common Room. She smiled, "So what are we doing?" Ginny shook her head looking guilty.

"Would you mind if we don't do anything until later tonight? Harry just now asked me if I wanted to go on a campfire picnic by the lake beach." She saw Maggie's disappointed look and said, "If you want I can ask him to do it tomorrow...I feel bad"

Maggie felt guilty, "No, it's fine. You go and have a great time and we will have lots of fun when you get back."

Ginny smiled gratefully, "Thanks Maggie." A few minutes later she left with Harry.

Ron came up to her with an annoyed looking Hermione following. He told her that he and Hermione were going swimming in the lake with Fred and George and their girlfriends. Ron explained that it wouldn't be too cold because they were going to put a charm on themselves so that they would stay warm.

After the six of them left, Parvati and Lavender came and asked her if she wanted to go with them to meet up with Padma, Parvati's twin sister, and some Ravenclaw boys to play strip poker. Maggie declined and they left telling her to meet up with them in Greenhouse #3 if she changed her mind.

Now all her friends were gone. She was all alone again. She considered going to the tree to Malfoy, but decided not to. He probably wouldn't be there since she'd told him she was busy. He was probably out with his friends. She let out a sigh and slowly walked up the stairs to her dormitory. She lay down on her bed and started to write in her diary.

_Dear Diary_

_Everyone is out having fun without me. I'm lying in bed like a loser. Next time Malfoy asks me to go chill with him I'm going to since my so called friends keep canceling and ditching me. Ok I guess that was a little harsh. I mean Ginny offered to reschedule. And Lavender and Parvati asked me to come with. But I don't know, maybe I'm being selfish, but everyone seems to be putting their boyfriends or girlfriends before their friends. Oh well, if Malfoy ever asks me if I want to hang with him my answer will be yes. If that even ever happens.... I hope he doesn't think I hate him._

_Oh Hermione just came in. She glared at me and told me that Ginny is coming. Bye._

Maggie closed her diary and put it away. Ginny came in then grinning like a dork, "Oh Maggie, I had the greatest time!" Maggie smiled at her. She was happy for Ginny who deserved to be happy because she was such a nice person, but at the same time she was so jealous that she didn't have a boyfriend right now.

Their Girl's Night ended up being really fun. They went down to the kitchens and got many different flavors of ice cream. Then Parvati and Lavender came back and joined them all in a game of Truth or Dare. Then they all talked for hours.

* * *

The next morning they all slept in and woke up in time to go down to lunch. Then after lunch Ginny, Maggie, Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione set up the Gryffindor Tower for the big party they were throwing that night. They put up red and gold banners, streamers and balloons. They set up a huge drinks table. The twins had even brought in some bottles of fire whiskey, Bacardi, beer, Vodka, their favorites. There was a small argument about the alcohol but Hermione finally gave in saying that if McGonagall found out about it, she would say she hadn't known about it.

The party was a blast. All the other houses had been invited, except for Slytherin. They party went on all night and past sunrise. Luckily, McGonagall never walked in on them, thanks to Hermione who put a muting spell on Gryffindor tower, so that no sounds could leave the tower.

Sunday afternoon people woke up lying on the couches, chairs and floors of the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione started spazzing about the mess and everyone from Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff left quickly. After the ones who needed it had some hangover potion, Maggie and her friends spent the rest of Sunday cleaning up. When they were finally done they fell into bed exhausted.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast everyone was talking about the wild Gryffindor Party Saturday night. The Slytherins were all glaring at the Gryffindors, mad that they hadn't been invited.

* * *

Their first class that day was History of Magic and she, Harry, and Ron all decided to take a nap. Actually, the whole class did, except for Hermione. When the bell rang she woke up Ron and Harry. Harry then woke up Maggie, and they all headed down to the dungeons for Potions. They stood outside class and talked a few minutes then went inside barely a second before the bell rang.

Maggie sat down next to Mafloy, dropping her bag at her side and then bent down to get out her notes and a quill. "Hey how was your weekend?" she said to Malfoy. He didn't answer and she looked up at him. He was frowning and glaring at her. "Is something wrong?" she said confused. He looked madder and his face turned a little red.

TBC.......

* * *

**A/N:** _Next update will be coming soon. I am back in school, have been for like two weeks now. But I'm not getting very much homework so I think I will be updating more. And to anyone who reads my story "**Save Me**". I am almost done with the next chapter of that. And people who read my Lord of the Ring fic, or those who hate it, I'm going to update it but I want to read the Two Towers first. So that won't be updated for a while. But it will happen. That's it, please review! And thanks for reading._


	15. the spazz

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to JKR! and Harry's heart belongs to Ginny yay!

**A/N(January 11, 2006):**_ So it has been a long time. Almost 1 1/2 years. I guess I was so lazy senior year. But I finally updated. And I plan to continue updating regularly. I already have the next chapter typed up and ready to upload. Just gonna wait. So anywayz I hope people enjoy the next chapter. I hope people read this lol. So please review, and I will upload the the next chapter in a few days._

Thanx to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter will be at the bottom.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 15**

Malfoy looked madder and his face turned a little red. He just stared at her for a second and then said angrily but quietly, so only she could hear, "You blew me off!"

"What are you—"

"Shut up! Your excuses are such bullshit."

"What--?"

"You lied, you fucking lied! Thursday you weren't with any of your friends, and same with Friday night."

She raised her eyebrows, "I know I wasn't, what's the big deal?"

His eyes became cold, "You don't get it do you? I don't care if you have boyfriend. I just don't see why you lied about it. You led me on, you made me believe that you actually liked me. I can't believe I didn't see right through you."

She stared at him in disbelief and whispered, "I can explain"

"Don't bother," he said coldly, "I understand."

"If you would just let me explain—"

"No. I don't want to know"

He got up, grabbing his bag, and walked out of the classroom. Snape gave her an amused smirk and the rest of the class just stared at her. She shrugged and opened her notebook to a new blank page. She started scribbling furiously on the page trying not to think about what had just happened. She didn't even know what just happened. Focusing fully on the paper she covered it with black scribbles.

Suddenly, the notebook and quill were pulled out of her hands. She looked up into the cruelly amused eyes of Snape, "Perhaps you were not paying attention, Miss Miller. I just told you to go sit with Potter and Granger" he sneered.

"Yes sir" she mumbled. She jumped up and dragged her chair next to Harry.

"I will return these to you after class" Snape said smirking, holding up her ink stained quill and soaked through notebook for the class to see. The Slytherins snickered and the Gryffindors gave her weird looks.

Everyone got started on their potions. Hermione looked infuriated about having to work with her. Maggie stared idly at their cauldron as she sliced the frog liver. She didn't realize Harry was talking to her until he shook her arm, "Hey, what's wrong? You ok?" She blinked and nodded. Harry looked dubious, "Are you sure? 'Cause you look really pale."

"I do?" she asked blankly. Harry nodded.

Hermione smiled smugly at her "You look absolutely terrible."

Harry frowned at Hermione and turned to Maggie and said thoughtfully "Maybe you're still worn out from that party."

Maggie nodded, glad she didn't have to think up some lame excuse, "Yea, probably. Two all nighters in a row," she said and yawned for emphasis. Harry nodded and looked like he believed her but Hermione just rolled her eyes.

As they continued working on their potion, Maggie tried to concentrate but her mind kept slipping back to what Draco had said. _You led me on. You made me believe that you actually liked me!_ Had she led him on? Well maybe the whole hand holding thing behind Hagrid's house, and that she was being nice to him. She sighed. Why was this stupid misunderstanding making her freak out like this?

Harry was shaking her arm again "Earth to Maggie!"

She blinked a few times "Huh?"

Harry grinned "Class is over. Lets go to lunch!"

"Oh" she said and started walking to the door.

Harry hurried after her "Hey, you forgot your bag!" He handed it to her and she mumbled a thank you. He laughed "You are so out of it" and they walked out of the door followed by Hermione and Ron.

Maggie followed them blindly, ignoring the death glares from Hermione; and Harry and Ron's conversation. Then somebody shoved her, "I asked you if you knew what was up with Malfoy today?" she heard Ron say.

"I don't know…" she mumbled. Hermione shot her a suspicious glance, but the boys just went back to what they were saying.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly. After saying hi to Ginny in the Great Hall at lunch, she zoned out. She blindly followed Harry to all their classes and then back to the Common Room. From there she went to her dorm and lay down in bed and stared at the ceiling. 

She wouldn't have gone to dinner if Ginny hadn't come in and dragged her down to the Great Hall. After dinner she and Ginny went up to her dorm. After she locked the door behind them, Ginny stood in front of Maggie who had lain down on her bed. "Sit up" Ginny ordered. Maggie groaned and sat up. "Now," said Ginny, "tell me what's going on." Maggie shook her head. Ginny crossed her arms "This has something to do with Draco Malfoy, doesn't it?" Maggie nodded. "Look," Ginny said gently, "I'm your friend, you can tell me, ok."

Maggie sighed "Fine" and told Ginny what Draco had said in Potions.

When she finished, Ginny asked "Well why didn't you want to meet him those two nights?"

Maggie sighed, "I thought I had plans with you…"

Ginny sighed, "I'm sorry. You should have just ditched me. Next time just ditch me and I'll chill with Harry."

"There won't be a next time" Maggie said mournfully.

Ginny sighed "Don't say that." She thought for a moment "I'm gonna go now. I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"You mean sucky night."

Ginny got up and walked to the door where she turned around. "Maybe he'll change his mind and hear you out" she said smiling encouragingly. Maggie just shrugged and Ginny left.

* * *

Ginny walked into the Common Room. Harry smiled when he saw her and said, "How 'bout a game of chess?" 

"Sorry Harry. Not tonight. I have to go somewhere. Can I please borrow your Maurauder's Map?" Hermione looked up from her homework and frowned.

"Sure," said Harry hesitantly, "I'll go get it." He came back a minute later and handed it to her. "So why do you need it?"

"Don't want to get in trouble for being out late" said Ginny. She pulled out her wand and muttered the spell to turn on the map. When the coast was clear she left the Common Room and followed the map to the Dungeons…

* * *

**A/N**_ Ok thankx to everyone who reviewed: _

_**The Avenger**-- This is not a Mary Sue _

_**TomEminemMax** -- ooo is that Tom as in Felton, and Max as in from Roswell? lol well here's the update a year later._

_**lalala **-- thanx :)_

_**Jad****e** -- thanx :) _


	16. nightmare

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to JKR! and Harry's heart belongs to Ginny yay!

**A/N(January 17, 2006):**_ It's so great updating again. I'm gonna try to have much faster updates this time around. Today was my first day back at school. Ugh. Oh well. This chapter is short I know. Well enjoy._

_Oh and thanks to_**True Slytherin -Colleen **_for reviewing!  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 16**

Twenty minutes later Draco Malfoy was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room with some Slytherins. They all stopped talking when they heard a knock on the door. Draco got up to see who it was, muttering, "damn first years." He opened the door to see a girl with red brown hair. "Weasel?"

Ginny Weasley suppressed a glare and put on a forced smile, "Hello, Malfoy."

Malfoy just stared at her for a few seconds and then after he'd overcome the initial shock of seeing her said, "Weasel, what the hell are you doing here?"

Ginny's eyes flashed, but the fake smile remained on her face, "May I please talk to you for a few minutes?"

He wanted to say no, but she looked like she had something important to say. He stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him. Folding his arms across his chest he said, "You have ten minutes Weasel. This better be good."

"It's about Maggie." His expression didn't change, but she saw the muscles in his neck and face tense.

"What about her!" he said too quickly.

"She didn't just blow you off. It was my fault, she thought she had plans with me, but I cancelled on her for Harry."

Draco couldn't believe his ears. Did Maggie tell the whole damn school? "We are not discussing this Weasel," he said coldly, "You don't know what you're saying." He turned go but she grabbed his arm. "Let me go of me Weasel!" he said, annoyed, shoving her off.

"Please just hear me out. You're being very immature about this! It's just a stupid misunderstanding. You're making a big deal out of something that is nothing!"

He didn't trust himself to say anything so he just glared at her and went back into the Common Room, slamming the door behind him. "Who was it?" asked a seventh year.

Malfoy shrugged, "Just some stupid first year Gryff that thought this was their Common Room." Everyone laughed and Draco joined in.

* * *

Ginny walked away from the Dungeons and the Slytherin Common Room. Had she done the right thing? Did he even believe her? She dodged Filch, the teachers, and prefects that were on patrol by using the map. She was tired by the time she got to the portrait hole, and quietly told the password to the Fat Lady. She ignored the Lady's asking her where she'd been and climbed through the hole.

Harry was sitting on a couch in the Common Room waiting for her. She smiled and walked over to him and sat on his lap. "Aww, you didn't have to wait up for me."

He grinned, "But I wanted to." Then his expression turned serious, "Where did you go?"

The smile left her face and she sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, and said quietly, "I'm sorry, I can't tell you." She sighed

* * *

Back in the Slytherin Common Room, Malfoy went back to his dorm. He wanted to think about what he had just found out. The Weasel had seemed like she was telling the truth, but…maybe she had been lying. But Maggie didn't seem the type to blow somebody off. But maybe she had and she was just using him the other times.

"Dammit!" Malfoy muttered. Now he was completely confused. He didn't know what to do or what to believe. "Oh why the fuck do I even care!" he muttered slamming his fist onto his nightstand.

* * *

Maggie lay on her bed in her dorm starring at the curtains around her bed. She slowly dozed off and fell asleep and started dreaming…

_She was sitting in Potions, Malfoy sitting next to her. He was facing away from her. Suddenly he turned around and grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her really hard. _

"_Why! Why!" he yelled._

_He was shaking her harder and harder; her teeth clashing down hard. Then his face changed and was now a different boy. This boy had tan skin and dark brown wavy hair, and chocolate brown eyes._

"_You stupid bitch! I'll kill you! I'm going to kill you!_

She woke up with a start, drenched in sweat. She sat up panting and rubbing her sore shoulders. Then she burst into tears.

* * *

Hermione woke up to the sound of crying coming from someone in the dorm. It sounded familiar, could it be Maggie? Hermione knew she should see who it was, but she didn't. The crying eventually got quieter as whoever it was fell asleep again.

* * *

**A/N:** _That was short I know. Next chapter comes soon, probably over the weekend. Thankx for reading and please review. Bye bye/_  



	17. pondering, confrontation, hug time

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter belongs to JKR! and Harry's heart belongs to Ginny! (yay:) !)

**A/N(February 14, 2006):** _So it's been about a month since my last update. Wow I can't believe it's already been a month of Spring Semester, time really flies. So anyhoo hope everyone enjoys. This is longer then last time yay, well more its more words. Yay so enjoy._

_Thank you to **Hillary** for reviewing!_

_Oh and I put a small little something in here for all the Hermoine/Ron lovers out there. _

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Maggie was woken up the next morning by Ginny, who looked worried when she saw Maggie's red eyes. "Were you crying all night?"

Maggie shook her head, "No, not for a long time, I fell asleep." She let out a shaky sigh.

"Were you crying about Malfoy?" Ginny said gently.

Maggie shook her head and said in a weak voice, trying not to cry, "No, I had a nightmare."

"What about?" Ginny asked her. Maggie shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. She might let something slip. Ginny nodded in understanding and gave her a warm smile, "Well, you're safe now" and when Maggie didn't say anything, " Come on, lets go down to breakfast."

"Ok" Maggie said quietly. She went to the mirror and frowned at her reflection.

"You can come back here and shower after breakfast," said Ginny.

Maggie, with a pained expression, pulled her messy dirty hair into a ponytail and followed Ginny out the door. "I look like shit" she muttered bitterly.

"You look fine," Ginny lied, "It's just breakfast." Maggie didn't look comforted by this. They met Harry in the Common Room and he gave Ginny a questioning look after seeing Maggie. Ginny shook her head and gave him an I'll tell you later look. They all headed down to breakfast.

* * *

One look at Maggie when she sat down at the Gryffindor table confirmed Hermione's suspicions that it had been Maggie crying last night. Her anger at Maggie instantly vanished and was replaced by worry for her cousin. She didn't know what the hell Maggie was going through, but it seemed bad. She wanted to apologize and tell her she was there for her, but her pride and stubbornness wouldn't let her.

* * *

As Maggie sat down at the table she tried to ignore all the stares. "Just breakfast eh" she grumbled bitterly to Ginny. 

"So, who cares what they think?" Ginny said weakly. Maggie just rolled her eyes and helped herself to a single pancake and a miniscule amount of scrambled eggs. Ginny watched her and opened her mouth to say something, but then thought better of it and just helped herself to some pancakes.

* * *

Across the Hall a certain blond haired Slytherin sat at the Slytherin table, staring at a certain brown haired Gryffindor. She looked beautiful even though her hair was a complete mess, and her face deadly pale, and her eyes blotchy red. He knew her misery was caused by him and he felt bad. He wanted to run over to her and tell her he was sorry. 

But he couldn't; he was Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy didn't apologize to people, Draco wasn't nice, he didn't care about anyone. This had to stop. He couldn't feel bad for her. He didn't know why, but there was something about her that made him want to drop the asshole mask. He had trouble controlling himself around her. She would become the ruin of him. It was for the better that they had gotten into that fight, now she would probably stay away from him. This would make it easier for him to be himself.

He got up and walked out of the Great Hall so the sight of her wouldn't make him do something crazy. A pair of glazy green eyes watched him go, and when he was out of sight the owner started breathing again.

* * *

Hermione watched this little exchange and let out a gasp when her brain made the connection. "What is it?" Ron asked her, his loving eyes looking worried. Hermione almost told him but thought better of it. Oh but how to make distract him? 

She gave Ron a sly smile and moved over to sit on his lap. She winked at Harry who was watching with amusement. Then, she leaned towards Ron seductively and whispered in his ear, "I was just thinking—"she trailed kisses down his cheek and then a soft one on his lips, "—about doing this." She kissed him again, this time deepening the kiss forcefully with her tongue. It seemed to go on for hours though it only really lasted seconds. She pulled away breathless.

It took Ron a few seconds to open his eyes and snap out of it. "See you in class" she whispered in his ear. Then she got up and started to leave the Great Hall. She stopped and turned around, "Ginny!"

Ginny looked up from her food, having missed everything, "huh?" Hermione raised her eyebrows expectantly and then turned on her heel and walked away. Ginny, looking confused, grabbed a muffin and her bag. "I'm gonna go and—yea" She hurried out after Hermione.

"That was weird" Harry said. Maggie just looked at him blankly and shrugged.

* * *

Hermione was waiting for Ginny in the hall outside the Great Hall. Ginny walked over to her, giving her a weird look, "Are you ok?" Hermione didn't answer her right away, she thought about how she should tell Ginny. 

"I finally figured it out, your little secret. It's Malfoy!"

Ginny stared at her for a moment, her mouth hanging open, processing what she had just heard. Her shock quickly turned into anger. "Have you been like spying on her? Eavesdropping on our conversations!"

"What? No!"

"Oh my God, I cannot believe you Hermoine, that is so low!" Ginny gave her one last horrified glance and started to go back into the Great Hall, but Hermione grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Please, just listen to me. It's nothing like that."

"Fine" Ginny muttered.

"Ok, I didn't spy or anything," Hermione said and rolled her eyes, "I'm just observant. Anyone who was watching Maggs or Malfoy this morning could have figured it out. She's upset because of something to do with him, and he feels bad about it."

"He does feel bad" Ginny said with a satisfied grin.

"Umm, that's what I said" Hermione said, giving her a weird look. "So will you please tell me what the hell is up with my cousin and Malfoy?" She looked disgusted.

Ginny shrugged, "Apparently Malfoy has a nice side."

Hermione snorted, "I'll believe that when I see it."

Ginny ignored the comment and said, "So you owe Maggs a BIG apology, you know that right?"

Hermione sighed, "What, am I supposed to be ok with this? He could be under a spell. She could be under a spell!"

Ginny shook her head, "But he has nothing to gain from her."

Hermione snorted again, "Of course he does. She's our friend. He can get information on Harry and take it straight to his father, or Voldemort!"

Ginny shook her head again, "He's not a Death Eater. Ok! Really, there's some good in him. Besides, I think I figured out his real secret, why he hates his dad."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "But that's obvious, his dad's an ass!—No wait, he doesn't hate his father. He worships his father." She looked confused.

Ginny took a step closer to Hermione and said in a low voice, "I think his dad abuses him." Before Hermione could say anything, people started coming out of the Great Hall.

Ron and Harry came out with Maggie trailing along behind them. If at all possible, she looked even worse than she had a few minutes ago. The five of them just stood there, the boys looking bored. Ginny gave Hermione a nudge and then walked over to Harry and Ron, "Come on boys, let's go to class" and then pushed them away. Maggie still stood there, not even having noticed that the others were gone and that Hermione was standing in front of her.

"Maggie?" Hermione said, hesitantly. Maggie looked up at her blankly. Hermione saw Malfoy come around the corner and hesitate behind Maggie for a moment. Then he stalked away, glaring back at Hermione as he went.

Hermione turned back to Maggie and took a deep breath, "Maggs, I'm really sorry for our whole stupid fight. I'm sorry I got all….the way I did. And umm, I know about him. Gin didn't tell me! And, umm, I just wanted to say that I am like so sorry—!"

She was cut off by Maggie running at her and wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug. She was crying, the tears fell all over Hermione. You could tell that she was letting it all out, all the pain she had been keeping bottled up inside. "Oh Mione, I missed you so much!"

Hermione started crying too, "Oh Maggie, I missed you too!" They kept on crying, holding on to each other, so glad that the other had forgiven them.

And down the hall, in the shadows, a blond haired boy watched, realizing how wrong he had been. And wishing he had the guts to apologize. And wishing ever more that it was him whom she was embracing.

* * *

**

* * *

A/N:** _Aww and they're friends again. Yea so this chappie was kinda emotional. Eh yea. So anywayz Valentines Day today oooo. No comment on how I feel about this holiday. Well hope everyone has a good Valentines Day, and to those of you that are having a bad one I sympathize. _

_Oh and I am just about done with the next chapter of **Save Me**. I'm very excited! _

_So anywayz please leave me a review and make me happy. And question, is the story getting too emo? or is it ok? _


	18. roses and jealousy

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to JKR

**A/N(May 20, 2006):** _So another 3 months have gone by, sorry! Lots of school stuff but now school is finally over for the summer, as of one week ago. yay! So I'll be updating this again!  
This chapter is kinda short, I know. I found a good place to stop so I thought I would just do that and post it since I havn't had a new chapter in a while. So hopefully everyone will enjoy._

_And thank you to **Resentment** for reviewing!_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

So the days went by, and then weeks. It was December and everyone was getting excited about the holidays. The girls were all begging for a Yule Ball for Christmas but the teachers wouldn't have it. Maggie suspected there was going to be a Spring Dance instead. Maybe even as early as Valentines Day? With all the holiday parties, shopping, and the fact that she and Hermione were friends again, Maggie was almost back to their normal happy self. Except that Draco Malfoy still wasn't speaking to her. They were still partners in Potions, even though she had a feeling that Draco had begged Snape to switch. So they just sat there every class doing their work in silence.

Every day Malfoy noticed more and more the looks other guys were giving Maggie. She might still like him now, but she wasn't going to wait for him forever. If he didn't get over himself and just start talking to her again he could lose her forever.

So one morning Draco was sitting at breakfast ignoring Pansy who was chattering away next to him. Then, suddenly, she started poking him and saying, "Look Drakie! Look at the pretty flowers!" He glared at her and then turned to see what the hell she was babbling about.

A beautiful blue owl had just flown in carrying a big bouquet of red roses to the Gryffindor table, and then dropped them in front of Maggie. She picked them up and looked up at him. When their eyes met he quickly turned around. His face had turned bright red, who in the hell had dared send Maggie those flowers! He didn't know, but he was going to find out.

* * *

Maggie was eating breakfast when she heard Ohs and Ahs. Everyone was pointing at the beautiful blue owl that had just flown into the Great Hall. It was carrying the most beautiful bouquet of roses that she had ever seen. To her great surprise, it stopped right in front of her. It was for her. Around her everyone began to whisper. 

There was no note or anything. She could only think of one person that she wanted them to be from, Malfoy. She looked over to him at the Slytherin table, and immediately turned around. She could see the back of his ears turn red. Oh my gosh, he's blushing, they ARE from him, she thought!

* * *

Malfoy got up. He pushed Pansy out of the way, and walked down to the other end of the table and sat down across from Scarlett Lungarade and her boyfriend Blaise Zabini. Scarlett was the hottest girl in Slytherin House. She had olive skin, shiny long dark red brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She was also Draco's cousin. "I need you to do me a favor, Scar." He said without saying hello. 

Scarlett was into everyone's business, and knew everyone's secrets. "Hello to you too, Draco."

"I want to know who sent Maggie Miller those roses" he said quietly so that Blaise wouldn't hear.

Scarlett looked annoyed. "Why don't you just ask her?" she said smirking at him. She was the only Slytherin who knew how Draco felt about Maggie.

"Just get me my information Scarlett" Draco practically whined.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Fine, but don't think it's not going to cost you" she said holding out her hand.

He smirked at her and shook it. "You'll get your money after I get my information" he said. "Happy hunting Scarlett" and he got up and walked out of the Great Hall slamming the doors behind him.

Maggie watched him go, ignoring everybody asking her who she thought her flowers were from.

* * *

That day the Gryffindors and Slytherins had Potions second period. Maggie sat down next to Draco just before the bell rang. She cautiously glanced over at him. He was staring really hard at the desk in front of him. She sighed and turned away, trying to hide her disappointment, which nobody noticed except for Hermione. 

Snape called the classes to order and took attendance. Draco glanced at Maggie when Snape called her name, "Miss Miller," but she was staring determinedly at Snape. Draco started to tap the table in frustration; this was going to be harder than he'd thought.

Both he and Maggie copied the instructions of the Silencing Potion into their notebooks. Then, as always, she got and measured out the ingredients and he the liquids. Then they started to mix them together, following the directions. Draco sullenly stirred their potion. He could feel her stare and could picture the hurt look on her face.

They finished their potion and watched it bubble and boil. "It looks good" Draco said staring at it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her look up and smile.

"Yea, it does" she said quietly. Neither of them said anything the rest of class but he still felt good. One step at a time.

After class he left with Scarlett and Blaise. "How's the case doing Scar?' Draco asked her.

"I'm working on it" she said coldly. They walked into the Common Room and Draco stopped cold. Scarlett and Blaise slammed into him.

Sitting on a couch in front of them was Lucius Malfoy. He stood up when they walked in. "Hello Draco, Scarlett, Mr. Zabini" Lucius said with a cold smile.

Scarlett forced a smile, "Hello Uncle Lucius. You'll excuse us won't you?" She grabbed Blaise's hand and they left the Common Room. When they were out Lucius quickly put a locking charm on the door, he looked mad.

* * *

** A/N:**_ Oooo cliffhanger! The next chapter should be up in about a week! Thanks for reading!_  



	19. mysterious

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP, JK Rowling does.

**A/N(July 21, 2006):** _Ooo it's been another 2 months. Sorry about that. I've had writers block and been lazy but the juices are starting to flow again so expect more updates! Anywayz hope everyone enjoys this chapter!_

_And thank you Colleen (**Resentment**) for the review!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 19**

….Lucius quickly put a locking charm on the door, he looked mad.

"I came back as soon as I could" he said. Draco just stood still, not saying anything. "How dare you tell your girlfriend to follow you into the forest. I should have killed her!"

"She's not my girlfriend" Draco said quietly.

Lucius smirked at him. "How stupid do you think I am, son?" he said.

"She's not, Father!" Draco shouted, now getting angry.

"Have it your way then" Lucius sneered. "Whatever she is, I can see that you care for her, even though I told you not to get attached." Draco's face turned red as he glowered hatefully at his father. "But I suppose, you can't help who you love" Lucius said thoughtfully. "Anyhow, we will use her to our advantage."

Draco's hands balled into fists. "Don't touch her Father" he said through clenched teeth.

"We shall see what happens" Lucius said, studying Draco with a look of disgust mixed with curiosity. He started to pace the room, his eyes never leaving his son. "Is she a Mudblood?"

"No, she's not" Draco said, still angry.

Lucius looked the slightest bit relieved, "Excellent. Now, moving on to business, have you heard anything about Harry Potter, anything at all?"

The only thing Draco could think of was Ginny Weasley, but that was only a suspicion. Locking eyes with his father he shook his head, "Nothing."

Before he knew it, he was lying on the floor with the pain of thousands of knives pulsing through his body. His father was standing over him, his wand pointed at him, looking mad, "What do you know!" he snarled.

Draco took a deep breath and said, his voice all hoarse, "Ginny Weasley. I think they're together."

And then the pain stopped. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Lucius said coldly. Draco glared at the ground, still panting from the pain. Lucius walked over to the roaring fire, "I'd best be going. I'm a busy man. Give my regards to dear Scarlett." He threw a handful of what looked like floo powder into the flames and then stepped in and disappeared.

* * *

Maggie sat next to Ron and Hermione at lunch. On the other side of her sat Seamus Finnigan. He kept brushing his leg up against her, and bumping his arm into hers. It was like he couldn't stop touching her. Why couldn't Draco touch her like that? 

Even though she had no interest in Seamus she flirted back with him, while continually shooting glances at the Slytherin table to see if Draco was watching. But he wasn't there. She sighed, kicked Seamus, and took a sip of her pumpkin juice. Seamus was moving quickly. He put his hand under the table and moments later she felt it on her leg, slowly moving up. But she felt nothing. She didn't feel hot, her heart didn't start pounding. She just felt normal, and kind of icky. She sat there wondering why she was leading Seamus on, when she saw a flash of blond hair. A big grin covered her face. Draco!

"Yea, you like that?' Seamus said, noticing her smiling.

She ignored him and watched a pissed off looking Draco slowly make his way to the Slytherin table. His face was so pale, she felt her smile freeze on her face. He looked like he barely had the strength to walk. Then she felt that Seamus' fingers had gone up too far. "That's enough Finnigan!" she snapped, pushing his hand off her.

"But you wanted it!" Seamus whined.

She glared at him and looked back at Draco. He was now sitting with Scarlett Lungarde and Blaise Zabini. He still looked pale.

She shrugged it off and turned back to her food, slicing off a bite of turkey and dipping it in the gravy and mashed potatoes. Owls started flying into the Great Hall. "Mail" she muttered to no one in particular, and put the fork into her mouth. One of the owls landed in front of her. She looked up at it and smiled, "Orlando!" She reached out to pet him, it was one of her family's owls. He nipped her fingers affectionately and waited for her to open the box. She opened it. Inside was a short note on her mother's pink, rose scented, stationary. And a newspaper clipping lay underneath it. She frowned, "Mum contacting me, this is a surprise." She unfolded the note and read it:

_Margaret_

_This is a clipping from today's newspaper. Your father and I thought you should know.  
Be careful! Trust no strangers. Tell Dumbledore if anything suspicious happens._

_ Mother_

"What the fuck" Maggie muttered as she finished the note.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, everyone was now watching. Maggie ignored them and picked up the newspaper clipping with trembling hands and read:

_**TRUMAN ESCAPES FROM NMWP !  
**_

**_Spencer Truman, the nineteen-year-old Death Eater, who was sentenced to life in  
NMWP (New Mexico Wizard Prison) for attempting to murder all Muggle-borns at his  
school last May, escaped some time last night. Nobody knows how. There are no traces or clues  
of where he went. We want to warn the public, especially Muggle-borns,  
to beware of Truman. He is a dangerous crazy lunatic---_**

Maggie dropped the clipping, her face going pale. Her hands now ice cold. This was not happening. Spencer free?

"_I'll kill you!"_

The words rang in her head and she shuddered. Surely, he wouldn't find her here, would he? She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It's going to be ok. Your friends are great, they won't let anything happen to you. She opened her eyes and glanced at her friends. They were all huddled up around Hermione who was reading the clipping Maggie had dropped. Crap!

She grabbed the note from her mother and stuffed it quickly down her blouse into her bra, since her uniform had no pockets. Her friends finished the article and all looked at her. Hermione looked confused, "I'm sorry Maggie. That sucks. You must be really worried about all your Muggle friends back home."

Maggie nodded, trying not to smile at the irony, "Yea, I hope they are ok."

"That must have been a really traumatizing experience for the kids at that school" Harry said.

Maggie nodded, "Oh yeah."

"Was it your old school, Maggie?" Ginny asked quietly.

Maggie let out a shaky laugh, "Umm yeah, it was." No more questions please! she begged in her head.

They seemed out of questions though. They just kept giving her pitying looks, and Hermione hugged her and said, "Don't worry Mags, nobody will attack Hogwarts. You're safe here." Maggie gave her a grateful smile.

Luckily lunch was over now. Hopefully no more questions. She folded up the article and put that down her bra too. Then, she followed everyone out of the Great Hall. They had half an hour until their next class. Harry and Ron were talking to Dean and some other guys. "Maggie, we need to talk to you" said Hermione, now walking beside her. Ginny was on Maggie's other side.

"What about?" Maggie said, reluctantly.

"Did you see how pale Malfoy looked at lunch?" Ginny asked her.

Huh? This was about Draco?

"And he seemed exhausted" Hermione put in.

Maggie hesitated, so it hadn't been only her who noticed. "He probably was exhausted" she said, trying to sound convincing.

"Don't you think that's odd?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

Maggie shrugged, "Maybe he needs to get more sleep at night" she said sarcastically.

Hermione shook her head, "No, he looked more then just tired."

"Maybe he's sick" Maggie said defensively, folding her arms across her chest.

"He looked like it was painful to move" said Hermoine.

"Maybe his body was really sore!" Maggie snapped, her voice rising. She frowned at them suspiciously "What's this about you guys? Why do you care so much about Draco?"

* * *

** A/N:** _Thanks for reading! So I named that escaped Death Eater after Spencer Truman, who is a bad guy on the show _One Life to Live_! Anywayz I don't want to make any specific promises about when the next chapter will be up, but it will definatly not take as long as this one did!_  



	20. questions and worries

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP, JK Rowling does!

**A/N(January 6, 2007):** _So it has been about 6 months since my last update. Sorry! I know I said it would be soon, but after that it became for sure that I would be going to France so I have been pretty busy ever since. I am still here in France...untill summer. But anyhow I am ready to start updating agian.  
_

_**Resentment -- **Thank you for the review! hehe Barty Crouch Jr!_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Why do you care so much about Draco?"

Ginny glanced at Hermione, then back at Maggie. "Maybe he just had the Crutiatus curse put on him and could still feel the pain a little."

Maggie rolled her eyes, "Oh yea, who at school would do that? Seriously you guys, listen to yourselves."

"Lucius Malfoy" Ginny said seriously.

"What?"

"In my first year he gave me a diary that Voldemort, Tom Riddle, had when he went here. The diary eventually possessed me and caused me to open the Chamber of Secrets."

"For real?"

Ginny nodded, "I wouldn't be surprised if he put the Cruciatus curse on his son."

Maggie sighed, "Ok, let's say you guys are actually right about this, it's not like there's anything we can do about it."

"Yes there is!" said Hermione. "We have to tell Dumbledore."

"It's really none of our business" Maggie said slowly.

"Yea right. We know how you feel about Malfoy" said Ginny.

"Doesn't it bother you that this is happening to him?"

Yes! She wanted to yell, but instead she forced herself to say, "We don't even know anything for sure. We really should mind our own business." The two girls looked at her dubiously and she sighed, "Come on, let's go find Harry and Ron."

"We should go find Dumbledore!" Hermione said.

"No" Maggie said. "Listen, maybe it was just this one time. We don't want to make an enemy of Mr. Malfoy for no reason, do we?" Ginny shook her head. "So if it happens again, then we tell. Ok?"

Ginny nodded. "Fine" Hermione said, not liking the idea at all.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco was standing outside in the cold with Scarlett. He stood there shivering. "It looks like it's going to snow" he said innocently. 

"Cut the crap Draco" Scarlett said, glaring at him. "What the hell was Uncle Lucius doing here?"

"The usual" Draco muttered and rubbed his hands together for warmth.

Scarlett looked angry. "He used the Cruciatus Curse on you again, didn't he?" Her hands balled up into fists. "Why do you let him get away with this? Why don't you tell someone?"

Draco kicked the ground. "Don't worry, I'm used to it" he said bitterly.

Scarlett shook her head. "No you are not, you look like you're dying!"

"How nice."

Scarelett sighed. "I'm sorry Draco. I just don't like seeing you get hurt, you're my cousin!" She started crying.

That doesn't happen much, Draco thought, suppressing a smile. He turned and faced her. "Thanks for caring Scar. It means a lot to me that at least one person in my family does" he said hugging her.

He pulled away and gave her a weak grin. "So, did you find out anything about Maggie yet?"

"No!" Scarlett snapped, her tears having disappeared as quickly as they'd come. Then in a gentler tone, "This case is a hard one." Draco let out an annoyed whoosh of air. She rolled her eyes. "Don't you have more important things to worry about? Like yourself and staying alive?" Draco let out a laugh which turned into a small coughing fit. "My point exactly" said Scarlett.

"I have a cold! It's winter!"

"Draco," Scarlett said in a serious tone "you know there is some research going on about how the Cruciatus Curse temporarily weakens your immune system, and can permanently weaken it if you are cursed a lot."

"Oh please Scar! I'm fine, just stay out of this!"

Scarlett glared at him. "Fine, go die of pneumonia!"

Draco laughed. "Hello, I'm a wizard! No Muggle disease is going to kill me."

"It can kill you before you think to go see a doctor!" she yelled and then stormed away.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Let me know if you get any leads!" he called after her. She turned and gave him the finger and kept walking.

* * *

Maggie and Hermione left Ginny at her History of Magic class and headed on to the library. Hermione was chattering on about how she didn't know what to get Ron for Christmas and how she couldn't decide whether she wanted to go home for the holidays. Maggie had been planning on having a Christmas party the day after Christmas, and the Slytherins were throwing their annual New Years Eve Rave at a secret location. Gryffindors were never invited, of course, but many crashed it because it was always a wild party. Plus, many of the Slytherins were too drunk to recognize them anyway. Last year Ginny had gone and it had been on the Quidditch pitch. Some sixth and seventh years had put some spells on it so the teachers wouldn't hear or see anything.

Just two hours ago, Maggie had been so excited for the holidays. She and Ginny were planning their party and trying to find out the location of this year's New Year's Eve Rave. But, it all seemed so pointless now. Spencer was on the loose and that only meant one thing; trouble. She should have known she couldn't hide forever. She'd felt so safe here at Hogwarts, made great new friends, and he was going to ruin all that.

"So what do you think?"

Hermione's question interrupted Maggie's thoughts. "Huh?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "About me hooking up with Malfoy!"

"What!" Maggie stopped so fast that the person behind her slammed right into her.

Hermione laughed, "Ha, kidding!"

Maggie shook her head but smiled in spite of herself. "Ha-ha, so what were you saying?"

"I was saying I think I'm going to go home for Christmas but come back the morning of yours and Ginny's party!" She waited a second for a reaction and continued when she didn't get one. "So, that means I'm so going with you guys to crash the Slytherin Rave!"

Maggie forced a smile. "That's great Mione."

Hermione frowned at her. "What's wrong? Are you still upset about the news from home?"

Maggie nodded. "Yea, I guess."

"Don't worry about it. We're all the way across the ocean from that guy. Plus, you're not even a Muggle born!"

"True—"

"And, on top of that, we are at Hogwarts. Dumbledore and all the teachers are here. Don't let that psycho ruin your holidays! You deserve to be happy."

Maggie smiled "Thanks Mione, you're right. And, I have been looking forward to the holidays." Which was true, she really had been.

They were now approaching the library entrance. "Me too! I'm so excited!" Hermione said. "This is my first Christmas that me and Ron are together! And also the first one I get to spend with my cousin!" They both giggled as they entered the library and sat down at their usual table in the back corner. "And the Rave is going to be so great!" Hermione continued as she unpacked her homework from her bag.

"If we find it" Maggie said pulling out a nail file from her purse.

"Of course we will!" Hermione replied. "And maybe you will get to dance with Malfoy!"

"Maybe" Maggie said with a grin.

Hermione started her homework and Maggie continued filing her nails. Hermione was probably right, she was safe at Hogwarts. It was one of the safest places in the world. She shivered involuntarily. Ok now she was going paranoid. She totally felt someone watching her. She stared at her nails, too scared to look up and see him. But she finally forced herself to look up.

She glanced at the nearest table in front of her and found herself staring into a pair of dark eyes. It was a girl with tanned skin and dark brown hair. It was Scarlett, Draco's cousin. She just sat there starring. She had a small frown on and a suspicious look in her eyes.

Weird. She didn't even know the girl. Sure she had a few classes with her but she was a Slytherin so they had never talked. Scarelett's eyebrows twitched into a glare as she saw Maggie notice her and she dropped her gaze.

Too weird. Maggie finished the last nail and put the file back in her purse. Hermione looked up from, what appeared to be, an essay that she was working on. "Class starts soon. I love Hagrid but I'm really not in the mood for class today" she said.

"Scarlett Lungarde was starring at me like she was watching me" Maggie said, still feeling creeped out.

Hermione shrugged "She probably just hates you 'cause she's Malfoy's cousin."

"I guess" Maggie said, standing up. "I'm going to stop at the Common Room and get a warmer coat. See you in class?"

"Sure" said Hermione. "I'm going to stay and work on this a little longer. Can you grab my brown hat and scarf while you're there?"

"No problem. See you soon!" Maggie answered, taking her purse and leaving. She shuddered as she walked by Scarlett. What if the girl was, like, a spy for Spencer?"

Busy with her thoughts, she slammed right into someone. She fell back but strong arms caught her. She looked up slowly into the face of Draco.

* * *

** A/N:** _Thanks for reading! Hehe the bumping into scenerio is so...what's a good word...cliche? But it's fun! Hehe  
_

_Once again sorry for no updates for so long. I am being an au pair in France until summer and have been pretty busy getting ready to come, working full time, and just being here. But yea things have calmed down somewhat so I am hopeing to work on my stories (this and **Save Me**) more which means more updates. Keep an eye on **Save Me** I'm hoping to finish the next chapter tomorow or so._

* * *


End file.
